


Условие для жизни

by Yotsuyu



Category: Scandinavian Folklore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsuyu/pseuds/Yotsuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативное развитие сюжета. Действие со всеми персонажами вселенной Тора происходит до, во время и после фильма, где женская ипостась Локи – главная героиня. Также события отчасти повторяют скандинавскую мифологию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Условие для жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается ЛиЛане и Эстетке.
> 
> Фанфик написан до выхода "Мстителей" и второго "Тора".
> 
> Мельком фигурируют остальные персонажи (из первого "Тора" и "Мстителей").
> 
> Основная пара - Тор/fem!Локи, меньше - Тор/Локи.
> 
> Смешение марвеловской муви-вселенной Тора и скандинавской мифологии.

**_Пролог._ **

Вот уже третий день в Асгарде проходил в чёрном цвете. Столь неожиданная и ужасающая смерть потрясла Мир богов так сильно, что жизнь в нём приостановилась. Особенно подавленными выглядели родственники погибшего – мать, отец и брат. Ровно три дня назад _не стало_ младшего принца – бога хитрости Локи.

А начиналось всё довольно обычно. Кто же мог предположить, что ситуация окажется настолько опасной?!

 _О_ дин, взявший тогда с собой обоих сыновей, отправился в Муспелльхейм, поскольку огненные великаны стали проявлять по отношению к Асгарду открытую враждебность. И даже Хеймдалль, провожавший царя и юных принцев, не смог предвидеть, что враги настолько агрессивно настроены. Вот тогда Миры чуть и не лишились своего повелителя и наследников трона. Благо, Один был непревзойдённым воином, а его дети обучались у самых лучших и опытных стражей… Однако бой, или нет, бойня – вещь непредсказуемая. Нападение великанов было неожиданным, но трое асов успели среагировать: враги отшатнулись, испытав на себе мощь пришедших богов. И всё же количеством они превосходили, поэтому решили смять их числом. Те, кто сунулся слишком близко, были обращены в пепел силой Всеотца, некоторых Тор оттеснил обратно в скалы, Локи атаковал толпу заклинаниями. Казалось бы, всё получилось, но богини Судьбы решили по-другому.

Старший принц опять недовольно ворчал, убеждая отца уничтожить Муспелльхейм. _О_ дин хмуро взирал на него, и оба не заметили, как из-за скалы наполовину вылез уцелевший великан и метнул в Тора пылающий кусок магмы. Тут же в воздухе мелькнуло что-то тёмное и сбило подростка с ног. Царь богов мгновенно вскинул посох, и огненный великан разлетелся на пламенеющие куски. Всеотец тут же обернулся к сыну… и, резко побледнев, бросился к _двум_ лежащим. Опустился на колени и с величайшей осторожностью приподнял Локи, у которого была обуглена вся спина, а руки изодраны до крови.

-Ло… Локи… Ты… - сбивчиво выговорил он, с ужасом разглядывая жуткие раны на теле младшего сына и прислушиваясь к его дыханию. Тут очнулся Тор и, застонав от боли, попытался сесть.

-Что опять?.. – пробормотал он, приоткрыв один глаз. А когда осознал, что видит, подорвался и схватил брата за запястье: - Локи! Зачем?!! Дурак, зачем?!!

Всеотец поспешно отстранился от кричащего аса, приложил дрожащие пальцы к шее маленького мага и сосредоточил внимание на прикосновении.

-Отец! Что с ним?!! Отец?! Отец! – Тор переводил с него на Локи сумасшедший взгляд. Не услышав немедленного ответа, подполз к ним и положил ладонь на бледный лоб брата.

-Жив, - выговорил наконец Один, но вздохнул так тяжело, что старший наследник понял – всё очень плохо.

-Скорее! Нам нужно в Асгард! – Тор с трудом поднялся на ноги и потянул за собой мужчину, который всё вслушивался в сердцебиение младшего сына. – Отец! Быстрее!

-Хватит вопить, - раздался тут слабый голос, и оба старших аса тут же склонились над раненым и хором воскликнули:

-Локи!

-Громко, - опять шёпотом пожаловался тот, слегка повёл плечами и стиснул зубы от жестокой боли. Приоткрыл мутные, почерневшие глаза и с полминуты вглядывался в лица отца и брата. После чего растянул сухие губы в подобии усмешки и хрипло сказал: - Тор, за тобой должок. – Резко дёрнулся и потерял сознание…

* * *

Исцеляющая золотая сфера продлила жизнь Локи всего на пять дней. За это время он пришёл в себя лишь один-единственный раз. Тогда только мама бодрствовала около него: сражённый бессонницей Тор как раз перед этим заснул рядом, а Один с войском подавлял восстание огненных великанов. Как потом рассказала Фригг мужу и старшему сыну, Локи пожаловался, что не чувствует своего тела. После чего он, наверное, впервые в жизни попросил, чтобы она погладила его по голове. Когда богиня исполнила его просьбу и едва сдержала при этом слёзы, мальчик слабо улыбнулся, пробормотал «Теперь всё хорошо» и погрузился в сон. К вечеру того дня его дыхание затихло, после чего он _отошёл_ в Мир теней…

Тор был настолько не в себе, что заперся с телом брата в той комнате и всё время повторял «Нет, он не умер, не мог умереть!». Из-за двери раздавался то его истерический смех, то разрывающие сердце рыдания. Когда Один сам выломал двери, то увидел, как старший сын прижимает к своей груди бездыханного Локи и, перебирая его волосы, что-то говорит ему на ухо. Даже много повидавший на своём веку Всеотец застыл на пороге, ноги его подкосились, и не подхвати его два стражника, он бы упал. Неизвестно как, но Фригг смогла взять себя в руки, быстро вошла в комнату, с усилием отстранила Тора от тела младшего сына и увела в свои покои. Царь Асгарда собрал всю волю и велел слугам готовить всё для похорон Локи.

* * *

По законам Мира богов умершего провожают в последний путь три дня. Все желающие могут прийти к телу усопшего и попрощаться с ним.

С утра того дня, когда Локи _ушёл_ , с неба лил небывало яростный дождь. Солнце не показывалось, тучи висели почти над самой землёй.

Тор тогда не уходил далеко от гроба, всегда держа в поле зрения лицо брата, так как простыни скрывали всё остальное тело. Тор не замечал людей, которые приходили попрощаться с младшим наследником. Тор не хотел признавать смерть Локи, поэтому силился внушить себе, что тот просто куда-то на время (как это часто бывало) исчез. Но слёзы неудержимым потоком струились по его щекам, стоило ему только вспомнить, _как_ он сам выжил в Муспелльхейме. Мама, у которой лицо тоже не просыхало от слёз, могла только обнимать его за плечи и… молчать. Ибо сказать было нечего…

* * *

А потом… Потом Тор нечаянно заснул в углу комнаты, хотя всё твердил про себя, что ни за что этого не сделает, пока не дождётся последней ночи.

Его разбудили робкие лучи полуденного, но прикрытого рассеивающимися тучами солнца. Старший принц потёр глаза и приподнял голову. Мгновение спустя он был уже около гроба и в шоке смотрел на смятые и _пустые_ простыни. Мальчик впал в ступор, а когда очнулся, тут же выбежал наружу. Поблизости не было никого: ни одного стражника, ни одного прохожего. Тор вернулся в комнату, на всякий случай переворошил весь гроб, но там по-прежнему не было ничего, кроме белых полотен.

Тогда подросток бухнулся на колени и сжал ладонями голову, которая готова была расколоться от роя самых разных мыслей и эмоций. Ткнулся лбом в пол, ударил по ковру кулаками и замер. Со двора раздались негромкие шаги, и Тор, заслышав их, вздрогнул. Ему показался знакомым их тихий звук – именно так почти бесшумно подходил Локи. Еле слышный шорох затих в дверях комнаты, а старший сын Одина поднял голову и медленно, очень медленно повернулся в сторону выхода. Удивление вздёрнуло его с колен, и он поднялся, разглядывая стоящее на пороге создание.

Девочка-подросток полуиспуганно-полуизумлённо глядела на него широко распахнутыми изумрудными глазами и куталась в красный плащ, в котором Тор сразу признал свой, раньше лежавший у гроба. Неожиданная гостья была босой и осторожно переминалась с ножки на ножку, поскольку каменный пол был далеко не тёплым.

-Ты кто? – принц наконец родил мучивший его вопрос. Потом опять протёр глаза и мотнул головой, чтобы убедиться, что девочка настоящая. Подумал и ущипнул себя за запястье – боль в мгновенно покрасневшей коже явственно доказала, что это не сон. Тор повернулся и убедился, что гроб пуст, младшего брата там нет, и покосился на зеленоглазое чудо. – Где Локи?! – Тут ему в голову пришла безумная мысль, и наследник подскочил к незнакомке, схватил её за хрупкие плечи и зло встряхнул с криком: - Это ты его забрала?! Как ты посмела?! Верни его, верни его мне!!

Голова девочки мотнулась на тонкой шее, и в следующую секунду юный бог пришёл в себя: его отрезвил тихий возглас, вырвавшийся из груди беззащитной гостьи. Тор осторожно убрал руки, от греха подальше заложив их за спину. Сделал шаг назад и пристально вгляделся в лицо незнакомки. Увидел, что из-под смятого плаща на спину девочки выбились густые, чёрные как смоль волосы. Принц почему-то задержал на них взгляд и с невольным восхищением заметил, что пряди доходили ей почти до колен. Посмотрел ещё ниже и, ругнувшись, потянул гостью за руку на толстый тёплый ковёр – маленькие девичьи ступни посинели от холода. Подумал и указал ей на кресло, в котором не так давно бесстыже дрых, а когда она забралась на мягкое сиденье с ногами, бросил ей пару покрывал.

-Какая забота, - услышал Тор и вздрогнул от звука голоса, произнёсшего эти слова. – Видеть тебя таким – редкость, но как приятно. – Сын Одина тут же набычился и приготовился уже качать права, требуя от неожиданной собеседницы законной благодарности. Но тут его взгляд упал на пустой гроб, и весь запал ругаться пропал – мысль об исчезновении тела брата опять вгрызлась в его мозг.

-Ты не знаешь, где он? – негромко спросил наследник трона Асгарда, проведя рукой по холодным простыням.

-Кто? – раздался встречный вопрос, и Тор от разгорающегося раздражения сжал кулаки.

-Локи, кто же ещё! – Мальчик резко обернулся к наглой незнакомке. – А то ты не знаешь, кто уме… _ушёл_ три дня назад! Ты кто вообще такая?!! – Он повысил голос настолько, что чуть не сорвал его. От шумящей в ушах крови принц не расслышал, что девчонка на это сказала. – Что?!

-Локи я, дурак! – тоже раздражённо повторила та, зло посверкивая зелёными глазищами.

-Чё? – не остывший ещё Тор не придумал ничего лучше, как произнести это стандартное слово.

-Локи я, Локи! Вот ты дубина, братец! Повторяю по слогам для особо тупых: Ло-ки! – Девочка тяжело вздохнула и уткнулась лицом в ладонь, видя невменяемое состояние собеседника.

-Ха-ха, - неуверенно выдохнул принц, до которого наконец дошёл смысл сказанного. Осознал его в полной мере и согнулся пополам в приступе истерического хохота.

-Тор, что случилось?! – в комнату буквально ворвалась Фригг, издалека заслышав ненормальный смех сына. Но остановилась на полпути и потерянно посмотрела на пустовавший гроб. Пошатнулась и слабой рукой оперлась о спинку ближайшего стула. – Где Локи?.. – проговорила она, неловко присаживаясь.

Наследник трона, прекративший наконец давиться нездоровым смехом, тут же посерьёзнел и, подойдя к матери, осторожно погладил её по запястью.

-Мам, прости меня. Я не заметил, как он исчез… А вон та… особа, - более крепкое слово всё же не было произнесено, - утверждает, что она-де и есть Локи…

Женщина только тут заметила, что они в комнате не одни, и пристально посмотрела на сидящую в кресле девочку. Та в ответ глядела на неё. С робкой и чуть виноватой улыбкой. Тор открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то дерзкое, но не успел. Потому что Фригг вскрикнула и, вскочив, в мгновение ока оказалась рядом с незнакомкой. Принц так и не смог закрыть рот – у него в буквальном смысле упала челюсть, когда мать подхватила девчонку и крепко обняла, прижала к себе. А потом сын Одина просто-напросто не поверил своим ушам – царица воскликнула:

-Локи! Живой!.. Живая!.. Локи! – Далее последовали всхлипы и невнятные слова, произнесённые в густые волосы гостьи. А руки женщины всё скользили по спине и плечам «Локи», как бы уверяя свою хозяйку в материальности этого хрупкого чуда.

-Мам? – всё-таки осмелился прервать непонятную ему сцену радости Тор. – Что ты делаешь? Она же неизвестно кто… А Локи… Ну, ты знаешь…

-Сынок, это же наш Локи! То есть наша!.. Пусть девочка, но как ты не смог её узнать?! – Фригг поставила девочку перед собой и обняла за плечи. – Посмотри, ты же с детства знаешь эти глаза!

Принц поперхнулся и качнул головой, но на незнакомку всё же взглянул попристальней.

-Что за крики во время траура? – раздался от дверей низкий голос, и трое в комнате повернулись к входившему Одину. Он первым делом посмотрел на гроб и, никого там не обнаружив, свёл седые брови. – Что всё это значит?! Фригг! Где Ло… - Мужчина осёкся, увидев, как его жена прижимает к себе длинноволосую девочку. – Это ещё кто… - Фраза так и не стала вопросом – царь шагнул к ним, широко распахнув единственный глаз. – Локи? – еле слышно прошептал он. Потом опомнился, стремительно повернулся к двум стражникам и приказал: - Покиньте нас!

Те как будто растворились в воздухе, только дверь хлопнула. А в комнате тут же наперебой заговорили.

-Отец, брат куда-то исчез, и я не смог…

-Дорогой, посмотри! Это же наш Локи!

-Слава Ясеню…

Но все три сбивчивые фразы перекрыла самая громкая:

-Пап, это правда я! – воскликнула девчонка и протянула к Всеотцу руки. – Вот, смотри! – С её тонких пальчиков сорвалось зеленоватое пламя и, взметнувшись вверх, превратилось в стайку мыльных пузырей. Фригг счастливо рассмеялась, гладя новообретённого ребёнка по голове. _О_ дин уже уверенно подошёл к ним и взял узкую детскую ладошку в свою широкую.

-Да, я верю, - улыбнувшись, сказал он. – Ты – Локи…

-Стоп! – крикнул тут Тор, про которого все напрочь забыли. Истратил на крик всё дыхание и теперь, сглатывая, хватал воздух ртом. В голубых глазах стояли злые слёзы. – Как вы можете?! Хватит с ума сходить! Вы же!..

-Брат-тугодум, - перебила его наглая девчонка, так знакомо усмехнувшись. Принц хотел тут же возмутиться, но она щёлкнула пальцами, и край ковра коварно дёрнулся из-под ног старшего наследника трона. Подросток не устоял и шлёпнулся на пол. – Всё ещё не веришь? – лукаво хмыкнула зеленоглазая, когда Тор остался сидеть, подозрительно глядя на неё. – Тогда вот так! – Выбравшись из объятий царской четы, она подбежала к Тору и неожиданно запустила руки ему за шиворот. – Тепло! – весело сообщила она. Мальчишка же заорал как резаный и схватился за шею, поспешно отползая от хулиганки. – Ну что? Теперь-то понял? – довольно скалясь, спросила она.

-Локи, ётун тебя побери! – сквозь зубы процедил тот, поднимая воротник и втягивая голову в плечи. Глянул на девочку исподлобья и, кинувшись вперёд, схватил её в охапку и прижал к себе. – Ах ты бестия! Как же тебя угораздило! А я ведь вам говорил, что он жив! – торжествующе объявил он родителям, широко улыбаясь и зарываясь носом в чёрные как вороново крыло пряди «признанного Локи».

Всё дело заключалось в том, что младший принц с детства был мерзляком, поэтому всегда грел свои холодные пальцы, засовывая их за в _о_ рот брата, где всегда было тепло. И делал это настолько неожиданно, что Тор никак не мог привыкнуть, поэтому каждый раз вопил как сумасшедший. А мода выдёргивать ковёр из-под ног появилась, когда Локи овладел азами телекинеза и испытывал свою магию на ближайшем объекте – то есть опять же старшем наследнике. Поэтому-то первый сын Одина сейчас полностью уверился в том, что бог хитрости жив, только преобразился в девчонку. Родители, с первого взгляда признавшие в ней своего младшенького, наконец, осознали всю полноту счастья от его/её чудесного возвращения, и настал черёд вопросов.

Как тут же выяснилось, Локи _(теперь о Локи для удобства будет говориться в женском роде)_ ничего не помнила с того момента, когда потеряла сознание от боли в страшно опалённой спине. Вроде как бродила словно в туче, потому что вокруг плавала молочно-белая пелена и было очень холодно. Помнит, как услышала крик, как краем глаза заметила что-то красное, взяла это «что-то» и закуталась (Один усмехнулся и сказал, что вот, Локи уже одежду брата тащит). А очнулась, когда Тор начал вытряхивать из неё душу и орать «Верни его!». Мальчик смутился и почесал затылок. «И всё-таки, что же произошло?» - подумалось ему вдруг.

-Наверно, это было перерождение, - как бы отвечая на его неозвученную мысль, произнесла Локи и взглянула на родителей. – И, возможно, что моя мужская часть погибла с тем телом, а женская (которая, кстати, изредка во мне просыпалась), возродилась…

Супруги переглянулись, явно подумав об одном и том же: несомненно, раньше в Локи было что-то от капризной девушки, но чтоб целая сущность!.. Да и рассуждения дочери (теперь правильней называть так) были по-взрослому разумны.

-Ты жива, и это главное, - сказала Фригг, ласково погладив её по щеке.

-Да, - подтвердил Один. – Но теперь нужно подумать о том, как объяснить исчезновение тела принца Локи. Даже не знаю, что и делать…

-Пап, скажи людям, что в гробу была иллюзия меня. А я-мальчик на самом деле выжил, перенёсся в Мидгард, излечился там и решил заняться наукой… Как-то так. – Девочка с надеждой посмотрела на отца, пытаясь заранее узнать, согласится ли он с таким вариантом. _О_ дин, помедлив, кивнул:

-Лучше бы и я не придумал. – Он потрепал дочь по волосам и, поднявшись, вышел из комнаты. Мать принцев осталась сидеть, держа Локи на коленях как годовалого ребёнка. Тор же, не умея высказывать радость обычными способами, норовил подёргать не-брата-а-сестру за шелковистые тёмные пряди или ущипнуть за предплечье. Он даже не подозревал, какая несладкая предстоит ему вскорости жизнь…

* * *

Несколько лет прошло с тех пор, когда Локи возродился в теле девочки. Только избранный круг доверенных людей знал правду. Большинство слуг, с которых была взята смертельная клятва молчать о перевоплощении младшего принца, а также приближённые к царю Асгарда воины. В том числе и друзья Тора, которые были вначале шокированы этой новостью. Потом попривыкли и почти сразу стали воспринимать перерождённую как прежнего бога обмана.

Старший сын Одина же вскоре после обретения брата/сестры понял, что если ему и раньше было нелегко в общении с Локи, то сейчас это стало настоящей проблемой. Характер у него/неё, возможно, и не изменился, но женская сущность придала эмоциям немного иную окраску. Теперь Тору приходилось туго, поскольку принцесса вредничала намного больше, чем прежде, не боялась ему указывать и обзывать идиотом. Порой у парня так и чесались кулаки, но всё-таки он не мог поднять руки на женщину, чем Локи и пользовалась в полной мере. Причём сама она вполне охотно пускала в ход и руки, и ноги, и принцу приходилось признать, что ни мастерства, ни силы удара девушка от себя-мужчины не утратила – шишки и синяки наследник трона получал исправно, даже когда пытался защититься изо всех сил.

Три воина и Сиф также принимали участие в тренировках их высочеств. Фандрал первым делом начал подкатывать к новоиспечённой девушке, ибо мордашка у той была на порядок красивее, чем у его стандартных подружек. И даже увесистый пендель, в первый же день полученный от волшебницы, не смог умерить его пыл: почти ежедневное нахождение молодого воина рядом с Тором позволяло наблюдать за ней. И в последнее-то время, когда все подростки ощутимо повзрослели, парням было на что посмотреть как во внешности Локи, так и во внешности Сиф.

Но дочь Одина почти сразу дала понять, чем грозит парням наглое распускание граблей, а вторую богиню они иначе как боевого товарища и не воспринимали. И, может быть, этот факт стал камнем преткновения между двумя представительницами прекрасного пола в компании наследника трона. Хотя и раньше, когда Локи был мальчиком, они не питали друг к другу особой приязни, теперь же вели себя подчёркнуто холодно и язвительно. А так как в процессе тренировок они в основном становились друг напротив друга (весовая и гендерная категория), то вдобавок могли выяснять свои отношения и этим не самым безопасным способом.

Когда подобные сражения начинались (а происходили они довольно часто – друзья не пренебрегали пробными боями), парни мгновенно бросали все свои дела и садились вдалеке, чтобы полюбоваться на это зрелище. И что интересно, им это никогда не надоедало. Кроме того, они сохраняли приличную дистанцию с площадкой, где бились на всех видах оружия девушки. А всё потому, что даже ничего не понимающему в битвах стало бы ясно: эти женские стычки проходили намного жёстче и агрессивней, чем те же тренировочные сражения мужчин. Противницы в битве были прекрасны и ужасны, вот Тор и Три воина всегда чуяли исходящие от них в такие минуты волны нешуточной мощи и оставались в сторонке.

Воительницы были почти равны в управлении своим телом и оружием, и только этот факт превращал их схватки в пробные бои. В реальной же битве – все, в том числе и Сиф, были уверены, - Локи безжалостно уничтожила бы врага, ведь она постигала и другое важное мастерство – магию. Но физически принцесса была слабее, поэтому в рукопашной даже не пыталась себя пробовать. У подруги же Тора этот вид боя был одним из любимых. Так обе друг дружку и подкалывали, насмехаясь над слабыми сторонами соперницы.

Но тренировки – это отдельная история. За несколько лет жизни бок о бок с женской вариацией Локи у сына Одина сложилось стойкое ощущение, что она хочет сжить его со свету. Ну а что ещё можно думать после ежедневных, если не ежечасных наездов или мелких неприятностей, которые волшебница устраивала ему всё чаще и разнообразней?! А её острый ядовитый язычок, становящийся день ото дня всё острее, наверняка, был наказанием не только для Тора, но и для всех окружающих. А уж колдовские навыки Локи развивала так быстро и непредсказуемо, что было далеко небезопасно даже просто находиться рядом с ней.

За один из случаев, который может служить ярким примером мелкой пакости богини хитрости, принц готов был её убить (его кровожадному плану помешало стремительное растворение принцессы в воздухе и другое, не столь важное обстоятельство).

А ведь всё начиналось хорошо, даже почти торжественно: Тор решил, что достиг, наконец, той мудрости духа, благодаря которой можно овладеть знаменитым молотом Мьёльниром. Встав спозаранку, он пришёл в оружейную и приблизился к оружию, выкованному из звёздной сердцевины. Крепко обхватил ребристую рукоять и потянул на себя. Сначала ничего не выходило, и наследник трона Асгарда только пыхтел и постоянно перехватывал древко молота. Неожиданно реликвия поддалась натиску и слегка сдвинулась с каменного пьедестала. Тор радостно рыкнул и рванул Мьёльнир на себя, тот сдвинулся ещё немного… ещё чуть-чуть!.. Но тут перед глазами парня что-то вспыхнуло ослепительно-зелёным светом, и он, инстинктивно дёрнув молот в последний раз, невольно разжал пальцы. По закону инерции утративший надёжную опору бог нелепо взмахнул руками и упал. Всё бы ничего, но звёздное оружие, подтащенное к самому краю своей подставки, задумчиво качнулось, замерло… И с грохотом рухнуло на пол и отчасти на правую ногу принца. Жуткий вой потряс оружейную, а когда Тор усилием заставил себя замолчать, то, кривясь, посмотрел вверх. Сквозь пелену навернувшихся слёз он увидел тонкую фигурку сестры в ореоле изумрудного сияния, согнувшуюся в приступе хохота.

-Нидхёгг тебя сожри! – заорал принц вне себя от злости, досады и жуткой боли. С усилием сел и посмотрел на ногу, с которой всё было явно не в порядке. Парень резко повернулся, но Локи в оружейной уже не было. Зато Один, который в тот день был очень занят государственными делами и никого к себе не допускал, явился сюда в мгновение ока и убрал с нижней конечности сына Мьёльнир. Лекари сообщили о закрытом переломе ноги и тут же закатали её в гипс. А поскольку Тор не желал мирно лежать в исцеляющей сфере, то ковылял по дворцу с ясеневым посохом. С кровати его поднимала жажда мести за испорченный момент триумфа. Однако виновница его провала благоразумно избегала брата, даже не появляясь в поле его зрения.

Когда парень выздоровел и решил осуществить свой коварный план по выбиванию дури из Локи, Всеотец вызвал сына к себе. С ним и с Фригг у Тора состоялся долгий и нудный разговор о том, как нужно относиться к родственникам. Из царских покоев принц вышел весьма поостывшим, как после обливания холодной водой. Ругаясь сквозь зубы, он отправился на полигон, где сорвал свою злость на тренажёрном манекене, изрубив его в капусту. Бывшие здесь же его друзья не осмелились подойти к нему, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку. Локи среди них, что вполне логично, не было, и бог слегка смягчился, поняв, что товарищи-то ни в чём не виноваты.

Прошла ещё неделя, и Тор с изумлением начал понимать, что из-за отсутствия рядом сестры ему неуютно. Между тем принцесса уже давно не объявлялась даже во дворце. Никто не знал, где она. К крайней мере – то есть к ответу Хеймдалля – Один пока что решил не обращаться: бывало, Локи надолго исчезала неведомо куда. Когда же наследник и думать забыл об «ужасной мсте», девушка объявилась во дворе замка посреди ночи. На расспросы отвечать она не захотела, лишь обняла мать и ушла в свою комнату. Вид у вернувшейся, как заметили все встретившие её, был усталый.

Тор по просьбе Фригг заглянул к сестре только утром. И тут же в очередной раз нарвался. Ну кто ж знал, что Локи встанет рано и начнёт одеваться именно тогда, когда принц откроет дверь и войдёт без стука? Он – честно – почти ничего такого не успел увидеть, но тут же был снова ослеплён зелёной вспышкой. Бормоча извинения напополам с укорами, принц нащупал стул и уселся на него верхом. Судя по судорожному шуршанию, девушка торопливо натягивала на себя наряд. При этом она перечисляла все неприятности, которые желала бы обрушить на пустую голову своего непутёвого брата. Он огрызнулся было в ответ, но только что увиденное мгновение вдруг всплыло в его памяти. Парень обратил лицо в ту сторону, где, судя по звукам, одевалась волшебница, и серьёзно спросил:

-У тебя на спине, правда, _он_?

-Что ещё за _он_? – фыркнула та, но в её голосе скользнуло беспокойство.

-Шрам от ожога, - просто ответил Тор, не желая вступать с ней в препирательства. – Почему он на тебе? Ты же переродилась…

-Мне почём знать! – отрезала Локи. Подошла к брату и, схватив пальцами за нос, сильно дёрнула. – Вон какой длинный нос, не суй его в чужие дела!

-Я… - Бог отвёл её руку и вытер повлажневшие глаза. – Во-первых, никуда я не лезу. А во-вторых, ты мне не чужая, - довольно непоследовательно выговорил он.

-Ну как знаешь, - усмехнулась принцесса. Коснулась прикрытых век парня и задумчиво произнесла: - Оставить бы тебя слепым… В наказание… А то вдруг ещё к Сиф вот так же вломишься и увидишь её… хм… сомнительные прелести… Ладно уж, прозревай.

Сын Одина несколько раз моргнул и, поддавшись вперёд, успел поймать уходящую волшебницу за локоть. Преодолел её сопротивление и притянул к себе, обнимая за тонкую талию.

-Локи… Почему всё так сложно? – Он прижался щекой к её боку и ощутил умиротворяющее тепло девичьего тела. Богиня замерла, не пытаясь вырваться, потом мимолётно коснулась пальцами русой макушки и еле слышно вздохнула.

-Не знаю, я не справочная… Хочешь бесплатный ответ – задай его себе… - надменно и вместе с тем неуверенно сказала она и, выскользнув из кольца его рук, исчезла за дверью. Тор посмотрел на свои ладони, прижал их к щекам и зажмурился. Он был воспитан так, что не мог зацикливаться долго на одной вещи. Но в правилах всегда есть исключения, и вот его брат, неизвестно как ставший девушкой, являл собой самый яркий пример объекта зацикленных мыслей старшего наследника трона.

И эти самые мысли всё чаще мучили его, не желая выходить из головы…

_**_

_-Ну, здравствуй, великий мудрец Мимир. Ты ещё не настолько поумнел, чтобы говорить только с самим собою? Ведь другие существа по определению глупее тебя._

_-Ты нисколько не изменилась, всё также остра на язык, как и раньше. Что ты забыла здесь? Я не одобряю праздных бесед._

_-Ах да, извини. Моя жуткая болтовня наверно утомляет тебя. Что ж, скажу покороче: мне нужно знать, почему я не исчезла._

_-Ты надеешься, что Источник мудрости позволит узнать тебе эту правду? Да ещё и бесплатно? Хитра! Но глупа._

_-Это ты глуп, раз не понимаешь с первого раза. Я хоть словом обмолвилась о том, что хочу испить из Источника?_

_-О, так ты хочешь испросить совета у меня?_

_-Со второй попытки, какой ты мудрый! И не «испросить» – что за скучная форма?! – заставить тебя сказать истинную причину моего перерождения!_

_-Если бы сейчас было Начало времён, я бы ни за что не ответил на твою дерзость…_

_-Но сейчас не Начало времён. Ты совсем потерял счёт минутам, старик! Так ты ответишь мне?_

_-…Но поскольку жизнь Миров изменилась, я отвечу. Чем ты готова заплатить?_

_-Да ты ещё и скряга, ко всему прочему! Совсем одичал, живя на Краю Света!.. А что я могу тебе предложить равноценное?_

_-Ты должна будешь за ответ не мне, а Судьбе. Судьба же предпочитает взимать такую плату, которая существует в двух пластах времён – настоящем и прошлом. Ты заплатишь тем, что бывшее в твоём прошлом явится в твоё настоящее…_

_-Как всегда витиевато и непонятно. Так ты отвечаешь?_

_-Задай вопрос правильно._

_-Почему я вместо того, чтобы бесследно исчезнуть из Сущего мира, осталась жить?_

_-То есть про перемену пола ты не будешь спрашивать?_

_-Если бесплатно, тогда тоже!_

_-Нет. Слушай ответ…_

_…Ты получил вторую жизнь, а точнее, продолжение жизни потому, что в этих Мирах есть тот, кто удерживает тебя здесь, который не хочет терять тебя. И которого не хочешь терять ты. Ваша связь сильна настолько, что смогла уберечь тебя от безвозвратного исчезновения. Если вы друг друга покинете, вы перестанете быть бессмертными… Дорожите друг другом…_

_-…_

_-Ты всё узнала, что хотела?_

_-Узнала, да… Конечно же нет, ётун тебе в печень! Ничего не понятно! Какая-то связь, кто-то неизвестный! «Дорожите», ага!.. Низкий тебе поклон за такие ясные ответы, чтоб тебя!_

_-Я сделал, как ты хотела, ступай, я устал от твоих недалёких речей…_

_-Да что ты говоришь! Устал он! А я устала от твоих пространных речей! И вообще, не считай себя… Ай! О нет, моя спина! Спинаааа!.. Неужели это плата?.. Проклятье!.._

_**_

Локи резко села в кровати и, тяжело дыша, потянулась руками к спине. Достала до неё, где смогла, и осторожно провела пальцами по глубоким шрамам на коже. Судорожно хватая воздух ртом, девушка вполголоса прокляла и Мимира, и Судьбу, и устаревший закон платы за знания. След от _того самого_ ожога из прошлого не болел, но воспоминания о том, как она всего неделю назад побывала у Источника мудрости, были свежи и неприятны.

-Тролль вас всех раздери! – с чувством выговорила принцесса. – Чтобы я да ещё раз захотела узнать истину!.. А некто, связанный со мной, – не сказка ли вообще? А то в предсказаниях всегда полно всякой лишней чуши. Нет у меня таких, кто не хотел бы меня терять… Разве что мама… Но она же… А, всё-всё-всё! Хватит, замучилась! Поживу немного для себя!

С этими восклицаниями Локи бодро поднялась с постели и, блаженно потянувшись, стала одеваться. Вспомнила недавний случай с Тором и буркнула себе под нос:

-Надо было его тогда в столб немой превратить! Хотя бы на три денька, может, поумнел бы малость…

* * *

На выходе из дворца сестру перехватил наследник трона Асгарда и, взяв за локоть, потащил за собой. Девушка сначала упиралась, но потом поняла, что из его захвата не вырваться, и позволила вести себя. Магию сейчас применять не было необходимости: не кидаться же на Тора только из-за таких хождений «за ручку»?! Парень привёл её в сад и указал на мраморный бортик фонтана. Но она предпочла постоять. Молчание и хмурое лицо принца несколько озадачили Локи, однако она не стала начинать разговор, предоставив это удовольствие старшему брату. Бог немного потоптался на дорожке, затем всё-таки уселся на краешек бортика и поднял голову.

-Я говорил с Хеймдаллем, он сказал мне, что открыл для тебя Бифрёст к Источнику в корнях Ясеня. И что вернулась ты оттуда с обожжённой спиной… Скажи только одно – зачем ты там побывала?

-Страж Миров что, не умеет язык за зубами держать? – недовольно пробормотала принцесса, удивляясь новым привычкам Хеймдалля.

-Ты не поняла, об этом у него велел спросить отец. – Тор передёрнул плечами и посмотрел прямо в глаза сестре. Та не захотела выдерживать его укоряющий и взволнованный взгляд, поэтому надменно отвернулась. – Пожалуйста, ответь на мой вопрос.

-Я не обязана этого делать! – Локи ужасно бесили попытки других заставить её подчиняться. Именно из-за этих противоречий бог обмана когда-то обрёл репутацию «камня, на который нашла коса». Вот и у женской ипостаси репутация сохранилась в полной мере.

-Локи, пойми!..

-Я не тупая, чтобы ты мне такое говорил!

-Нет, послушай меня! – Появившиеся в его голосе стальные ноты немного удивили девушку, и она ради интереса косо взглянула на него. – Мы были безумно счастливы, когда ты вернулась к нам живая. И мы не хотим снова тебя потерять! Если это случится, ни я, ни отец, ни мама себе этого не простим! А ты делаешь вид, что тебя это не касается, и продолжаешь играться, шутки шутить. – Видимо, Тор был настолько серьёзен, что не стеснялся и не заикался, делая сестре строгий выговор.

«А он не совсем пропащий. Из него можно выковать царя… Правда, ковать придётся долгие века… - подумала вдруг Локи, замечая в его осанке и глазах нарождающееся величие. И даже поймала себя на первом проблеске невольного уважения к сыну Одина. – Хоть я и знаю его как облупленного, но взросление даёт о себе знать…»

-…ки! Эй, Локи! Ты меня слушаешь?! – Видимо, уже не в первый раз позвал её принц, наклоняя голову то так, то эдак, чтобы поймать её взгляд. Пока она раздумывала, парень, оказывается, уже успел подняться и встать с ней лицом к лицу. Волшебница от неожиданности отпрянула и попала рукой в чашу фонтана. Отскочила и наткнулась спиной на неугомонного Тора. – Ты чего прыгаешь? – воскликнул он и, схватив её запястье, поднял его. – Смотри, что наделала! – Он неловко отжал длинный вышитый рукав её платья от воды. Другая его рука обвила талию девушки, как будто удерживая от других резких движений. Локи не особо понравилось такое обращение, и она стала разжимать его пальцы на своём поясе. Но бог явно что-то задумал, потому что не только не отпустил её, но и вдобавок положил левую руку сверху своей правой.

-Ты что делаешь?! А ну быстро отпустил! – чуть не сорвалась на ультразвук принцесса. Ставшие в последнее время частыми эти обнимания нервировали её: они словно создавали иллюзию скованности, _несвободы_. А всё потому, что она явно не ожидала от брата подобных знаков внимания. Сейчас же Тор был непоколебим и на удивление спокоен. Он чуть наклонился вперёд и сказал Локи на ухо:

-Сначала мой ответ. Скажешь, и я сразу тебя отпущу.

-Мьёльнир тебе на ногу! – бессильно выдохнула девушка, чуть обмякая в его руках.

-К сожалению, я знаю, что это такое, - наморщив нос, буркнул бог и чуть тряхнул пленницу. – Ответ!

-Да что ты заладил «ответ-ответ»! Получи и подавись! Я хотела знать, почему не исчезла после смерти, а возродилась. Узнать я это могла, только приобретя мудрость. Доволен?!

-Ты пила из Источника?! – изумился Тор, не ослабляя хватку.

-Нет, дубина! Мне дал ответ Мимир. Он тоже мудрый… _идиот_ … - последнее слово она добавила тихо, продолжая злиться на туманность сказанного Хранителем.

-Мимир? Ясно… Но тогда… Почему у тебя на спине этот шрам?! Он должен был остаться у тебя-мальчика!

-Ого, какие рассуждения! – Пришёл черёд принцессы удивляться. Сообразительность брата её с некоторых пор стала поражать. – Ты прав… - Тут же помрачнела Локи и на долю секунды положила голову ему на плечо. – Шрам должен был остаться в прошлом… Но это плата за знание, она вернулась в настоящее и теперь будет напоминать мне, почему я живу…

-И почему же? – Любопытство Тора было сегодня до странности неуёмным. Однако волшебница решила, что и так сболтнула лишнее. Поэтому впилась ногтями в костяшки пальцев принца и процедила:

-На твой вопрос я ответила. Отпусти уже меня!

-Но ведь…

-Много будешь знать, скоро состаришься! – заявила она, всё глубже загоняя ноготки в кожу рук брата. Тот обречённо вздохнул и послушно выпустил Локи. Она развернулась и дала ему лёгкий подзатыльник.

-Я сама о себе позабочусь. Сделай-ка милость, не доставай меня больше разговорами о беспокойстве и попытками оградить мою особу!

После сего гневного напутствия она быстро вышла из сада. На полпути к библиотеке у неё заныли шрамы от ожогов, и принцесса покрепче стиснула зубы. Ох уж этот Тор с его волнением… Ещё и родителей не ради красного словца упомянул! А всё для того, чтобы у неё совесть проснулась. Совести-то и в помине нет! А грызёт ведь душу неуместное сомнение, так и гложет непонятная горечь от состоявшегося разговора с этим рубахой-парнем…

* * *

-К цвергам? В Свартальфхейм? Отлично, я с тобой, - заявил Тор, когда Один собрался к каменным карликам, чтобы утихомирить их недружелюбные волнения.

-Отец, я тоже…

-Нет! Ты останешься здесь! – резко перебил начавшую говорить Локи царь Асгарда. – Это приказ! – При этих словах лицо Всеотца стало таким страшным, что принцесса, хотевшая возразить, прикусила язык: в гневе Один безжалостен и глух к возражениям… Поняв, что что-то говорить бесполезно, девушка сухо поклонилась Верховному асу и вышла из залы.

Наследник трона нашёл сестру на полигоне, где Локи чуть не вытрясала из Фандрала и Сиф душу, сражаясь против них обоих и успевая как защищаться, так и нападать. Вскоре воин добровольно выбыл из боя – побоялся, как бы разъярённая богиня хитрости не размазала его по земле. Сиф тоже не захотела продолжать «эту мясорубку» (как она выразилась), и волшебница хищно взглянула на Тора, скромно сидевшего в сторонке. Тот поспешно сделал вид, что уходит, но жаждущая мести девушка сцапала его за шиворот и повернула к себе лицом.

-Я должна поехать с вами! Убеди в этом отца! – прошипела она, и в её глазах блеснули опасные янтарные огоньки.

-Н-нет! – запнувшись, ответил принц. Хоть он и испугался этого колдовского света, но сейчас точно знал, что в этом разговоре не имеет права на проигрыш. – Нельзя тебе ехать! Уже за одно то, что ты тайно ходила к Мимиру, тебя нужно заковать и никуда не пускать!

-Вы слишком печётесь о моей безопасности! – яростно воскликнула Локи, сжимая кулак и примериваясь к удару. Но Тор вовремя перехватил её руку и заломил. Принцесса вынуждена была наклониться вслед за вывёрнутым запястьем. При этом она не издала ни единого звука, но её брат был уверен: мысленно она обливает его грязью.

-Да, печёмся. Ведь – я буду повторять, пока до тебя не дойдёт, - не хотим ещё раз потерять тебя! Послушайся хотя бы сейчас! Тем более что это был приказ!

-Он прав, Локи, - неожиданно вступила в их беседу уже отдышавшаяся Сиф. Она зн _а_ ком предложила другу отпустить волшебницу и криво улыбнулась: - Такие красавицы не должны просто так кидаться в самое пекло. А цверги – это ещё та головная боль.

-Ещё тебя я не слушала, - буркнула принцесса, потирая запястье и стреляя глазами по сторонам. Оказалось, что вся компания Тора окружила их и внимательно слушала «приятную» беседу. Парни разом закивали, когда Сиф сказала дельную мысль, на Локи же смотрели с осуждением.

-К тому же я не сопровождаю отца. Может, хоть это тебя успокоит? – добавил голубоглазый душа компании. – Да, я отказался ехать, - кивнул он на немой вопрос сестры. – И твоё недовольство сыграло не последнюю роль. Так что не злись ты так.

Та недоверчиво хмыкнула, но промолчала. И тут воительница выдала такое, что всё-таки отчасти смогло убедить богиню хитрости:

-Скажи, _что_ бы ты почувствовала, если бы царица Фригг вдруг погибла? (Гнить мне в Хельхейме, если мои слова сбудутся!) А?

-Отвечать обязательно? – ехидно спросила Локи, но было видно, что она задумалась над вопросом. Даже проигнорировала прикосновение пальцев Тора к её волосам, который взял в привычку часто это проделывать. Выражение лица девушки несколько изменилось, агрессивность уступила место тяжёлой печали. А потом и ненависти. Волшебница вскинула голову движением кобры и процедила сквозь плотно сжатые зубы: - Я бы уничтожила причину её гибели! В пыль бы растёрла и _по_ ветру развеяла!..

-Но это бы её не вернуло… Ты ведь сейчас представила, что было бы, случись это? Пустота, боль, холод… - Сиф смотрела на вечную противницу почти сочувственно. Та еле заметно кивнула, будучи под впечатлением от пришедших мыслей. – А теперь представь, что тебя не станет… - Девушка поймала предостерегающий взгляд принца, но закончила: - Насчёт себя ничего не могу сказать, но Его и Её величество, а также Тор будут чувствовать _именно это_. Они же так дорожат своим… хм… сокровищем. – Тут воительница неловко усмехнулась и подтолкнула сына Одина к Локи. – Ну, давай уже, скажи, как ты её любишь!

Парень неуверенно поднял руки и, боясь схлопотать пощёчину, быстро сграбастал сестру. Та еле слышно пискнула и опомнилась уже в его стальных объятьях. Забилась, пытаясь вырваться, но Тор воспринял слова подруги всерьёз. Он крепче прижал принцессу к себе и выговорил:

-Конечно, я люблю тебя!.. Все мы тебя любим! – неуклюже добавил он, всё больше смущаясь, особенно от того, что говорит этой колючей богине те слова, которые ни в жисть бы не сказал Локи-брату. Чтобы тот не съязвил по этому поводу и не сделал ему, Тору, больно. Сейчас он не побоялся своей искренности и выразил свою любовь с той грубоватой нежностью, которую всегда чувствовал по отношению к матери и к волшебнице.

Локи, как ни странно, ничего не сказала. Просто стояла, невольно уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо, и тяжело дышала. В её голове роились полубезумные мысли, настолько противоречивые, что повелительница магии на время выпала из реальности. Девушку словно разрывало на две части: с одной стороны, она бы ни за что не пожелала родным такого иссушающего горя; с другой же – пыталась убедить себя в том, что все эти разговоры о любви и привязанности – чушь несусветная.

-Люблю тебя, - почти беззвучно прошептал Тор Локи в волосы, и эти слова решили исход её терзаний: искренние чувства победили. Принцесса еле заметно кивнула, но парень почувствовал это движение и улыбнулся. Он и вправду безумно любил эту раздражительную, независимую и… хрупкую девушку. Так сильно любил, что тут же начал сомневаться, а не превышает ли это чувство ту братскую привязанность, что была до недавнего времени? Тут бог услышал недовольное мычание волшебницы и поторопился выпустить её, попутно поцеловав в уголок рта. Та наградила брата хлопком по губам и, резко развернувшись, покинула полигон. Наследник трона уселся на скамью и обхватил голову руками. Друзья, наблюдавшие эту сцену, давно уже отошли, чтоб не мешаться. Переглядывались между собой и улыбались.

Детям царя же теперь было о чём поразмышлять.

* * *

-Локи!!! – Выкрик несколько раз отразился от стен длинных коридоров дворца. Тор был в своём репертуаре: не мог искать нужного человека тихо и спокойно – обязательно надо было надрывать глотку. И, конечно, ни к каким хорошим результатам это не приводило. Естественно, принцесса не отозвалась. Однако парень неплохо знал её. И также хорошо знал, где её можно найти. Поэтому направился прямиком в библиотеку, кипя от ярости. Не увидев богиню хитрости среди стеллажей, он опять набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха… И шумно сдулся, потому что заметил черноволосую макушку, выглядывающую из-за настоящих гор том _о_ в на одном из резных столов. – Локи!

-Я тебя прекрасно слышу, - отозвались с той стороны баррикады. – Ты мешаешь, хватит кричать!

-Ах, ты слышишь?! – гневно переспросил Тор, подходя и резко сметая со стола несколько стопок книг.

-Ты что творишь?! – вскинулась было волшебница, но тут же осеклась: принц упёрся руками в столешницу и нагнулся так, что оказался лицом к лицу с сестрой. Его глаза пылали от ярости, ноздри раздувались от шумного дыхания, а зубы скрежетали.

-Что я творю?! Что _ты_ творишь?! – Он почти рычал. – Почему ты не пришла на церемонию?! Ты обязана была там находиться! Ты мне почти пообещала!

-Церемония? – Локи задумчиво подпёрла подбородок кулачком. Одновременно она слегка оттолкнула лицо принца от своего носа другой рукой. Подняла брови и сказала: - Ах да, _та_ церемония! А она разве не в три часа? – Она глянула на старинные напольные часы. Стрелки на них показывали без пяти два. Но тут Тор опять стал закипать и начал тыкать в сторону циферблата.

-Они сто _я_ т!!! Церемония только что закончилась!!! А тебя не было!

-Ой, и вправду остановились, - невинно заметила волшебница и хмыкнула. – Значит, не судьба. Уж извиняй. Да и что бы я там делала? Стояла и смотрела, как произносятся пафосные речи и тебе вручается очередная безделушка? Скууучно, - протянула девушка и сладко потянулась. – А так я потратила время с пользой, вон сколько новых невербальных заклятий изучила, - она обвела рукой груду книг. Но Тора эти слова не смогли охладить, и он, обойдя стол, встал у сестры за спиной. Положил руки ей на шею и сделал вид, что хочет её придушить. Богиня не попыталась уклониться, наоборот, стала ехидно подбадривать его: - Да кто ж так пальцы держит? Положи большие крест-накрест на гортань и дави сильнее, перекрывай воздух… Кхе! Примерно… так… Кха-кха! – Принц поспешно убрал руки, а Локи потёрла шею и обернулась к нему с язвительной улыбочкой на губах: - Что до конца-то не довёл? Да ты, оказывается, кровожадный тип!

-Ну тебя! – отмахнулся тот, но, продолжая дуться, проворчал: - Я так хотел, чтобы ты увидела мой триумф! А ты… Мьёльнир – это ведь великая вещь! Теперь я по праву бог-громовержец! Хватит надо мной шутить, ещё младшая сестра, называется!

Парень недовольно фыркнул и демонстративно уселся на пол у её ног. Тут же рядом положил негромко звякнувший молот. Да-да, волшебница не явилась именно на церемонию вручения наследнику трона этой самой реликвии. С умыслом ли, без – это известно только ей одной. Но сейчас, видя, что Тор серьёзно расстроен её обманом, она невольно сжалилась над ним. Конечно, не до такой степени, чтобы кидаться ему на грудь и слёзно просить прощения… Но всё же… Надо было хотя бы подшутить над новоиспечённым повелителем молний, чтобы он не чувствовал себя таким уж брошенным.

-Поздравляю, теперь у тебя есть мощная колотушка! – громко произнесла принцесса, хлопая брата по затылку и подталкивая его коленом. Тут парень неожиданно привалился плечом к её бедру, перехватил её руку и, быстро поднеся тонкое запястье к своим губам, поцеловал. Локи, против обыкновения, не выдернула кисть из его ладони. Тор, мгновенно воспользовавшись этим, поддёрнул вверх узкий рукав зелёного платья и стал целовать постепенно открывающуюся кожу руки богини. У него странно закружилась голова. Нежность атласной бледной кожи, её лёгкий горьковатый аромат и вкус одурманили сына Одина так сильно, что он уже готов был касаться её вечно и никогда не прерывать этого приятного занятия. Но обладательница этой кожи не опьянела и, пребывая в трезвом уме и твёрдой памяти, отвадила принца от этой «серии поцелуев» элементарно: просто-напросто ткнула кончиками пальцев ему в кадык. Это подействовало безотказно: хозяин Мьёльнира тут же забыл про ручку дамы, схватился за горло и закашлялся. Да так, что на глазах выступили слёзы.

-Локи!.. Ну за… что?! – выдавил он, поднимая голову и укоряюще глядя на смеющуюся сестру.

-Грабли не распускай! Что, решил – раз молотом овладел, так и девушек лапать можно? – Волшебница довольно ухмыльнулась, отодвинула стул и встала. – Будет тебе уроком.

Тор быстро поднялся следом и успел провести рукой по её струящимся чёрным прядям волос. Принцесса резко остановилась: в её душе было далеко неспокойно, вот разум и пытался подавить волнение. Парень наклонился вперёд и легонько провёл языком по девичьим губам. Отшатнулся и зажмурился, ожидая справедливого наказания типа жёсткой пощёчины. Но её не последовало. Молчание. Вдруг он почувствовал на своих губах тёплое и чуть влажное прикосновение. Несмело приоткрыл глаза и увидел совсем близко лицо Локи. На её бледных щеках трепетали длиннющие ресницы. Тут она распахнула свои изумрудные очи, в глубине которых наследник Асгарда чуть не утонул, толкнула его в грудь руками и, развернувшись, бесшумно покинула библиотеку.

Принц уселся на стул и прижал пальцы к загоревшимся губам. Внутри у него всё ликовало и пело на разные голоса. Она сама поцеловала его! Сама! Значит, только прикидывается ехидной ледышкой! Продолжая глупо и счастливо улыбаться, Тор дотянулся до молота, поднял его и положил себе на колено.

-Увы, сегодня лучшая награда – не ты, - сказал ему сын Одина. – Но ты отчасти помог её получить. Всё-таки её поцелуй – сейчас самый дорогой для меня подарок.

И бог-громовержец, пребывая в блаженном полузабытьи, довольно долго просидел в библиотеке. Еле отыскавший его здесь стражник сообщил, что Его Высочество должен вернуться в тронный зал – там его просят произнести речь во славу цвергов. Хозяин Мьёльнира услышал эту «любимую» тему и с чувством ругнулся.

-Терпеть не могу этих карликов!!! Локи, я знаю, это всё твои проделки! Тебе это даром не пройдёт!

* * *

Раздался чудовищный грохот, и вроде как вечно стоявшая скала дрогнула и стала рушиться. Обломки разлетались во все стороны. Под камнепадом мелькнула фигурка в зелёном плаще, увернулась от глыб и приземлилась около стоявшей на земле фигуры помассивнее, в красном плаще.

-Хватит пускать мне пыль в глаза! Раскалывай гору нормально! – сразу же накинулась на брата Локи, смахивая несуществующую каменную крошку со своих шикарных волос, собранных в высокий конский хвост.

-Ты сама попросила помочь тебе с тренировками. Делаю как умею! Я же не виноват, что ты так покалечила Сиф, что она даже сесть не в состоянии! – громко прокричал ей Тор в самое ухо, поскольку скала ещё шумно осып _а_ лась. – А Тройку ты тоже видеть не хочешь! Где моё «спасибо»?!

-Можешь съесть его на обед! – огрызнулась девушка, поморщившаяся при упоминании компании громовержца. – И я тебя не просила, просто обмолвилась, и ты тут же прибежал!

-Ну, делай как знаешь! – разозлившись, рыкнул принц, замахнулся и шарахнул молотом по каменистой почве. После чего перехватил Мьёльнир поудобней и свечкой взмыл вверх. Волшебница вовремя выставила щит, и взметнувшаяся от удара земля не задела её.

-Как всё достало! – процедила сквозь зубы Локи и, сосредоточившись, щёлкнула пальцами. Соседняя с разрушенной скала, чуть меньшая по размеру, тоже превратилась в груду осыпающихся обломков. – Молоток получил и возомнил о себе невесть что!

В последнее время сын Одина и вправду стал чуть не похваляться своей обретённой силой перед сестрой. Да, в принципе, и перед другими, но перед ней – чаще всего. Богине хитрости это очень быстро надоело, однако тонких намёков «отстань» Тор либо не хотел, либо не мог понять. На каждой тренировке, а также в боях, которые теперь были любимым времяпровождением наследника трона, он то и дело распускал перья как павлин. Хотя было из-за чего: Мьёльнир отлично повиновался ему, рисуя в воздухе вензеля, играючи поражая врагов и демонстрируя при этом свою великолепную мощь.

Повелительница магии же, будучи сторонницей вкрадчивого и изящного стиля боя, а также не менее колоссальной колдовской силы, наблюдала за шумными сражениями принца с неодобрением. Разлад, давно зревший в отношениях детей царя, обострился. Локи уже сто раз забыла, как начинала уважать бога грома, как наградила его за достижение мечты поцелуем. Тор тоже по ходу дела начал охладевать к девушке как к возлюбленной. Но если принцесса чувствовала себя в одиночестве, как рыба в воде, парень не смог отказаться от привычки постоянно видеть сестру рядом. Поэтому он по-прежнему таскал её за собой, чем она была крайне недовольна, особенно когда его друзья, бывшие тут же, начинали зубоскалить по этому поводу. И конечно, по их словам, именно волшебница ходила за ним как привязанная, а не он её упрашивал сопровождать его.

Вот однажды её нервы не выдержали, и она хорошенько психанула. Под раздачу попала Сиф, заговорившая сладким голоском о «малышке Локи, помирающей без опеки старшего братца». Парни тогда все благоразумно отступили, а девушка, почуяв неладное, поспешно замолкла. Однако заклинание было уже не остановить, и на воительницу обрушился серебристо-фиолетовый вихрь, сбил с ног и швырнул о дерево. Три воина кинулись к ней, подхватили и поспешили во дворец, бросив перед этим на принцессу убийственный взгляд. Богиню обмана буквально трясло от ярости. Она почувствовала, как Тор подошёл и встал за её спиной. Он даже не попытался её коснуться.

-Я начинаю тебя бояться, - тихо сказал он. В голосе не было ни обвинения, ни гнева. Зато их с лихвой заменил жуткий холод отчуждения. – Тебя такую я не знаю. И знать не хочу.

-Ах так?! – Повелительница иллюзий повернулась к нему так резко, что её волосы хлестнули его по лицу. – Так, значит?! Сгинь!!! Иди к своим дружкам-гиенам! Иди, пожалей эту девку! Прочь с глаз моих! Ненавижу!!! Тебя и их – ненавижу! Убирайся! Принц троллей! Сам идиот, с идиотами и водись! А родная сестра тебе никто?! Знать не хочешь?! Да я только рада буду! Уйду сама, только бы вас всех не видеть!

Но сын Одина почему-то не уходил. И похоже, даже не особо вслушивался в эти ядовитые слова. Просто стоял и вглядывался в её лицо. Локи осеклась от его непонятного взгляда, и только замолчав, осознала, что по её щекам катятся слёзы злости и отчаянья. Девушка яростно стёрла их рукавом, но они продолжали литься. Она почувствовала, что сейчас разревётся по-настоящему, и отвернулась от брата.

-Оставь меня! – бросила она через плечо. Вот уж чего-чего, а того, что он увидит её слабость, она не могла допустить. И ни за что этого не хотела. Услышала удаляющийся звук его шагов, дождалась, когда они полностью затихнут. И позволила себе опуститься на колени и дать волю чувствам. Все обиды, так долго копившиеся её душе, вырвались наружу с горькими, обжигающими кожу слезами и прерывистыми рыданиями. Кислорода не хватало, и принцесса судорожно и часто вздыхала. Силы её окончательно иссякли, и она легла на землю, выпрямляя онемевшие ноги и дыша полной грудью.

Как оказалось, волшебница на эти несколько минут потеряла бдительность. Поэтому страшно вздрогнула, когда большие тёплые ладони приподняли её голову с земли и уложили на мягкие – женские? – колени. Чувствуя слабость во всё теле, богиня хитрости даже не смогла сопротивляться. Чуть-чуть повернулась и увидела склонившегося над ней Тора. Нахлынувшее было бешенство погасили тонкие пальцы, коснувшиеся её лба. Локи повела головой и, наконец, сообразила, что лежит на коленях матери, и та ласково улыбается ей. Девушка хотела что-то сказать, но сжавшееся от рыданий горло не позволило. Тогда из изумрудных глаз слёзы потекли с новой силой. Фригг обняла дочь за плечи, нежно привлекла к себе и стала покачивать как младенца. Громовержец тоже присел рядом, положил голову на плечо старшей женщине и, протянув руку, отвёл от лица сестры влажные чёрные пряди. Принцесса же уткнулась носом маме в живот и ощутила тот покой, который почти забыла за время взросления. Даже Тора она простила в эту самую секунду.

Не было произнесено ни слова. Тишину нарушали только редкие всхлипы, шелест листьев и травы. Вскоре наследник трона поднялся и, легонько коснувшись бледной щеки волшебницы, удалился. Локи просидела подле матери ещё немного, потом царица помогла ей подняться, отряхнуть костюм и повела во дворец. _О_ дин, дожидавшийся их в центральном коридоре, уже всё знал. Поэтому он просто прижал дочь к своей груди, отпустил, и вместе с супругой проводил её до лестницы. Повелительница магии поднялась к себе в комнату, чтобы там окончательно восстановить душевное равновесие.

Почувствовав от плача облегчение и пережив этот срыв, несколько дней спустя она стала вести себя как раньше. Только вот с компанией принца старалась не встречаться: от одного взгляда на них ей делалось тошно. Именно по этой причине девушка запрягла брата для своих тренировок. Которые, даже несмотря на постоянные споры с ним, были очень полезны и эффективны. Если же учесть, что теперь Локи приходилось сражаться против хозяина легендарного Мьёльнира, богиня хитрости не изощрялась в экзотическом колдовстве, а делала упор на оттачивание лобовых атак и защитных техник.

После уже описанной очередной ссоры со своенравным громовержцем Локи самостоятельно отработала секретные заклинания, предназначенные для обманных манёвров и неожиданного нападения. Закончив, она уже собралась отправиться на ужин, когда к ней против обыкновения подошёл Огун и сказал, что Сиф просит её зайти к ней. Волшебница нахмурилась и ответила, что не побежит по первому же зову, а придёт, когда посчитает нужным. Парень сухо поклонился ей и покинул залу. Чувствуя лёгкий голод, принцесса поужинала, дочитала начатую утром книгу и решила, что всё-таки сходить к воительнице ст _о_ ит.

Зайдя в покои раненой, дочь Одина остановилась на пороге – всё-таки появилась здесь впервые за долгие годы. Оглядела достаточно простую обстановку, больше свойственную комнате мужчины, и только затем приблизилась к исцеляющей сфере в центре спальни. Сиф была в полном сознании и широко раскрытыми глазами смотрела на пришедшую. Чуть повернулась и кивнула ей в знак приветствия. Локи замедленно моргнула в ответ и стала ждать, что та скажет. Но вторая девушка не торопилась завести разговор, а молча разглядывала богиню обмана.

-Сядь… пожалуйста, - наконец произнесла она. Повелительница магии хмыкнула, но всё же села в кресло около сферы с таким видом, будто делала одолжение. Раненая ещё немного помолчала и продолжила: - Я призна _ю_ , что была неправа… и жестока… - Повисла пауза, и волшебница недоверчиво приподняла брови. Но сказанное Сиф далее удивило её ещё больше: - Я приношу свои извинения и обещаю, что впредь этого не повторится. Ваше высочество…

-Тебе так нравится насмехаться надо мной? – вроде спокойно, но с тихой угрозой спросила Локи. В тёмно-зелёных глазах вспыхнуло недоброе пламя.

-Ни в коем случае, Ваше высочество! – покорно склонила голову воительница. – Я обязана была это сказать. И даже не потому, что об этом просил ваш брат – я сама это осозна _ю_ …

-Ага, Тор и тут подсуетился! – с торжеством воскликнула принцесса и звонко рассмеялась. – Вы прямо целые козни против меня строите! Хорошо сговорились, хвалю! Я почти поверила. Молодцы, нечего сказать! Это всё? – Она поднялась. – Тогда я ухожу.

-Нет! Это не так! – Раненая привстала, чтобы остановить её, и тут же болезненно поморщилась. Откинулась на подушки и прижала руку к голове. – Это не так… - повторила Сиф, чуть ли не жалобно посмотрев на Локи. Та немного задержалась: ей было интересно послушать, что соперница скажет в своё оправдание. – Это никакой не сговор. А Тор просил перед тобой извиниться, потому что…

-Ну-ка, ну-ка, с этого места поподробней! – перебила её богиня хитрости, усаживаясь обратно и язвительно улыбаясь.

-Потому что он… очень сильно тебя любит, - серьёзно выговорила воительница и смело взглянула ей прямо в глаза.

-Складно придумали, - едко сказала та. – Оценила. Так что, мне прямо сейчас побежать к нему и разлиться в любовных изъявлениях?

-Это чистая правда, - строго заметила Сиф. – Он любит тебя, как брат не может любить сестру! Любит тебя, понимаешь?! Любит! – Она чуть не кричала. – По-настоящему! Хочешь ты того или нет!.. – Раненая закашлялась и схватилась за грудь.

-Зачем же так громко? – холодно спросила волшебница, даже не повернув к ней лицо. – Разбередишь себе всё, а виноватой опять я буду.

-Что бы ты ни заявляла, - тяжело дыша, пробормотала вторая девушка, - я не отступлю. Я желаю Тору всяческого счастья, ведь он мне настоящий друг… И очень хороший человек. А _тебе_ я это всё говорю, потому что ты – основа его счастья. Повторяю, он тебя безумно любит! А ты дурёха, - воительница жестом остановила вскинувшуюся принцессу. – Да, дурёха. Умная – да, хитрая – да, красивая – тоже да… А настоящей любви в упор не видишь! Жалко мне тебя… Тебя такой бог любит, а ты и не замечаешь… Хватит уже мучить! И его, и себя… Всмотрись получше своими зоркими на недостатки глазами… Вы же друг без друга погибнете! Ты ведь тоже… Локи?! Локи, постой! Ты куда?!

Но повелительница магии резко встала с кресла и стремительно вышла из комнаты Сиф. Двери за ней захлопнулись с громким, почти яростным стуком. Раненая девушка вздохнула и снова легла, хмуро поругав себя за провал. Прикрыла глаза, прокручивая в голове эту беседу, пытаясь выявить места, где дала слабину. И улыбаясь тому, что всё-таки смогла внушить боевой противнице самую главную мысль, ради которой, собственно, и позвала волшебницу…

* * *

Конечно, после этого более чем душещипательного разговора Локи даже в собственной комнате не находила себе места. Схватила книгу и почти сразу её отбросила, поскольку не могла вникнуть в написанное. Попыталась сотворить некоторые мелкие заклинания, и тут же прекратила: зажжённый вместо свечи целый стол потушить получилось только со второго раза, да и тогда хлынул чуть ли не водопад. В конце концов она вздохнула и уселась на кровать. Проклятая Сиф, проклятый Тор! И надо же им было именно сейчас вывести её из равновесия – равновесия, с таким трудом восстановленного!

-А ну их всех! – зло выкрикнула принцесса и легла на одеяло. Но (как говорится, покой нам только снится) в эту секунду в дверь постучали. И тут же вошли, а волшебница запоздало сообразила, что, придя сюда в расстроенных чувствах, забыла её закрыть. И мысленно заругалась на себя. Потому что зашедшего сейчас бога она ни за что бы не впустила в ближайшее время: это был сын Одина. Вошёл, захлопнул за собой дверь и повернул вставленный в замок ключ. При этом Тор сутулился, как будто опасался, что сейчас на него обрушится поток заклинаний и тяжёлых вещей. Коего не последовало, потому что Локи твёрдо решила проигнорировать брата. Она только села на кровати и презрительно отвернулась к окну.

-Ты уже поговорила… с Сиф? – неожиданно робко прозвучал вопрос громовержца. Повелительнице магии очень хотелось увидеть пришибленное выражение его лица, но она удержалась. И промолчала, только язвительно хмыкнула. Принц немного постоял в ожидании ответа, потом вздохнул и, судя по шороху, уселся прямо на ковёр. Девушка быстро покосилась в его сторону и тут же отвернулась: Тор, оказывается, с момента появления здесь просто поедал её глазами. И теперь она чувствовала его взгляд всем телом.

-То, что она сказала – это правда, - опять подал бог грома голос, поняв, что ответа не дождётся. Локи что-то процедила сквозь зубы. – Прости, что?

-Выметайся! – рявкнула она, резко вскидывая руку и указывая пальцем на дверь. – Вали отсюда, пока жив! И скажи спасибо, что не прикончила тебя сразу!

-Да что с тобой?! – изумлённо воскликнул наследник трона, внутренне радуясь даже такой реакции, и поспешно поднялся с пола.

-Что со мной?! Он ещё спрашивает! Стресс у меня! Все эти ваши хиханьки-хаханьки достали! С Сиф мило поболтал! Про какие-то непонятные чувства ей наплёл, а заставил передать мне! Ох, сколько ты мне крови попортил! – Богиня хитрости выговаривала это стене, по-прежнему не желая смотреть на брата.

-А ты мне мало, думаешь? – обиженно буркнул Тор, но тут же замолчал – не для ссоры пришёл. – Локи, ну я правда не мог сказать это напрямую!

-Серьёзно? – ядовито переспросила она. – Ты, который всегда болтает всё, о чём думает, и даже больше?! Ты не мог?! Да, в принципе, плевать на это! Я всё равно не верю в твои «великие чувства»! Придумай легенду поскладней! – Принцесса была в ударе, поэтому сыпала обвинениями и насмешками даже больше, чем обычно. Сын Одина стоял за её спиной, постепенно багровея лицом. Потом не выдержал, схватил её за плечи и повернул к себе. – Лапы убери, кости сломаешь! – холодно процедила волшебница, сверля его глазами.

-Раньше я не понимал, что ты мне так нужна. Когда сообразил, что безоглядно влюбился, боялся тебе сказать, чтобы ты не подняла меня на смех… Это было ещё когда ты не возродилась в девчачьем теле. Ты тогда была настоящим дикобразом и не задумываясь раструбила бы на весь Асгард, что «брат, оказывается, меня любит! Он знает, что значит это слово!». И, конечно, прибавила бы ещё парочку ехидных комментариев! Но… - Тут бог грома замолк, чтобы перехватить руки Локи, метнувшиеся к его лицу с самыми хищными намерениями. – Но ты стала девушкой, потом ты повзрослела и начала следить за своими фразами. А я поумнел. – Тут богиня обмана с сомнением закатила глаза. – Представь себе! И привык к твоим издевательствам настолько, что они меня больше не ранят. А к Сиф я пошёл с этим разговором, чтобы убедится, что мои чувства к тебе – не пустой звук…

-Хватит уже языком трепать! Либо говори конкретней что хотел, либо проваливай! – раздражённо ответила на эту тираду повелительница магии. Слушала она речь Тора с каменным лицом, а внутри у неё всё переворачивалось от его интонаций. Она успела уже поругать себя за длинный язык, который сболтнул, что наследник трона всегда говорит, что думает. И теперь ей приходилось выслушивать это самое «что думает» и делать над собой усилие, чтобы не выдать своего замешательства. И вдобавок уверять себя, что слова громовержца её забавляют, не более того.

-Ты стала сдержанней на язык, я стал смелее в отношениях. Поэтому я прошу: поверь, что я тебя люблю. – Тут сын Одина отпустил её руки и сделал шаг назад, пытливо вглядываясь в глаза Локи. На его лице смешались упрямство, нежность и страдание.

-А если нет, что тогда? – коварно поинтересовалась та, избегая смотреть на принца.

-Я… - Хозяин Мьёльнира на мгновение растерялся, но тут же ответил: - Я докажу! Сделаю, всё, что захочешь! Я заставлю тебя поверить мне! Я…

-Значит, сделаешь всё, что захочу? – прищурившись, переспросила девушка.

 Тор закивал как болванчик и даже подался вперёд.

-Тогда вот моё первое желание… - Волшебница снова отвернулась и шагнула к зеркалу. – Быстро вышел отсюда и закрыл за собой дверь! – выпалила она.

-Но… Но как же… - Тор растерянно оглянулся, потом опять посмотрел на богиню хитрости. – Ещё чего!

-А говорил, что сделаешь всё, что захочу! Убирайся! Видеть тебя не могу!

-Локи… - дрожащим голосом произнёс громовержец и осторожно приблизился к ней. – Я же люблю тебя…

-А я тебя нет! – Она мотнула головой. – Даже не мечтай! И себе не верь, что любишь! Бред это всё! Блажь! Не мучай меня! Ты глухой?! Выметайся!

-Локи! – Мужчина рванулся к ней, но успел задеть рукой лишь её длинные волосы – волшебница отшатнулась. Тогда он пропустил тёмные пряди сквозь пальцы, поднёс к губам и с надеждой взглянул на их обладательницу. – Пожалуйста, поверь мне! Признай, ведь и ты ко мне неравно…

-Хватит! – вскрикнула тут принцесса. – Никогда и ни за что, слышишь?! И не трогай меня!! – Она лихорадочно обвела глазами столик под зеркалом, стремительно схватила рукоять кинжала и выдернула его из ножен.

-Что ты!.. – Наследник трона вскинул руку, чтобы перехватить его остриё. Но Локи отступила назад, одним движением собрала свои волосы в горсть повыше плеч. И, не медля, чиркнула блестящим лезвием прямо над сжатой ладонью. Расслабила пальцы, и шелковистые чёрные пряди начали мягкой волной падать вниз. Но до пола не долетели: по ним пробежал золотистый магический огонь и не оставил от них следа. Это же пламя перекинулось на богиню обмана и окутало её с ног до головы.

-Локи! – Тор бросился к кокону, но золотой свет ослепил его, и, потеряв ориентацию, хозяин Мьёльнира упал на одно колено. Однако тут же упрямо вскинул руку и потянулся ею в ту сторону, где мгновение назад находилась повелительница иллюзий. Пальцы наткнулись на ткань, и сын Одина осмелился разомкнуть веки. Колдовской огонь исчез. Тор медленно поднял голову и увидел перед собой… довольно ухмыляющегося парня с изумрудными очами и чёрными волосами до плеч. Громовержец сначала не поверил своим глазам и замер… Потом поспешно поднялся, изумлённо открыл рот, закрыл и неуверенно улыбнулся.

-В чём дело, брат? Дар речи потерял? – насмешливо осведомился хитрец, лукаво сверкая глазами, и быстро ощупал себя. – Какая магия, оказывается, в этих волосах! Не зря люди верят в их особую силу… Ну и? Так и будем стоять? – ехидно осведомился он у ошалевшего Тора. Тот потряс головой. И в мгновение ока сграбастал хрупкого мужчину – всё-таки мужчину! – мощными руками. Сумасшедшая улыбка бродила по губам бога грома, он не мог вымолвить ни слова, ощущал только, как бешено стучит от счастья сердце.

-Локи! – наконец выдохнул он, прижимаясь щекой к гладкой и прохладной щеке вернувшегося (или правильнее будет «обернувшегося»?) младшего принца.

-Да пусти уже, задушишь! – приглушённо взмолился тот. И, освобождённый, улыбнувшись, заметил: – Так и хочешь моей смерти. Ну всё, можешь забывать о своей «великой любви», я, как и прежде, парень, а ты неравнодушен к женщинам.

-Размечтался! – рыкнул вдруг хозяин молота и хорошенько встряхнул его за плечи. – Ты-мужчина или ты-женщина – одно и то же! Я добьюсь от тебя ответного чувства! И не поведусь на твои угрозы и насмешки! Я тебя люблю так, что всякие запреты или предрассудки мне не помеха! Плевать я хотел на них! Есть ты, есть я, есть моя любовь к тебе. Этого более чем достаточно!

-А ничего, что моей любви к тебе нет? – язвительно заметил Локи, покоробленный этим упущением.

-И она есть! – уверенно сказал громовержец, опять прижал брата к себе и быстро поцеловал его в губы. Увернулся от клацнувших зубов повелителя магии и серьёзно посмотрел ему в глаза. – Хватит уже с самим собой спорить, если _даже я_ это знаю, то ты-то – тем более. Наша любовь взаимна, и не смей мне перечить! – В его голосе появилась сталь. Он снова приник к тонким губам черноволосого бога и не позволил оттолкнуть себя. Когда дыхание закончилось, он с неохотой оторвался от столь манящего рта. Который, кстати, нисколько не отличался ото рта Локи-девушки по головокружительному вкусу и мягкости. Тор погладил младшего аса по растрёпанным коротким прядям. – С возвращением, Локи, - произнёс он и тепло улыбнулся. – Ты мой и только попробуй спорить!

Зеленоглазый принц хмыкнул и легонько щёлкнул его по носу. Старший наследник трона перехватил его пальцы и тоже поцеловал. После чего сказал:

-А теперь нужно обрадовать родителей. Да и много ещё кого.

Потянул его к двери, повернул в замке ключ и потащил брата за собой. Из коридора донеслось насмешливое:

-Что, сильно будешь скучать по идеальному телу своей возлюбленной сестры?

-Локи, да чтоб тебя! Я теперь на женщин и смотреть не смогу! Ты всех на свете затмеваешь!

-Даже как парень? Хм… А как же Сиф? Ты же вроде…

-Замолчи и иди! А то так разозлюсь, что поцелуями ты не отделаешься!

-Ой, как страшно! Ладно, замолкаю, а то ещё убьёшь ненароком из ревности!

-Локи, убью!

-Ну, я же говорил!..

* * *

Ночь перед коронацией Тора Локи провёл у старшего брата под боком. Сначала ни в какую не желал спать с ним рядом, упрямился и насмехался: мол, завтра станешь царём, и на то, чтобы оплакать своё прошлое, у тебя есть одна ночь. Но громовержец на это что-то невнятно буркнул, схватил бога обмана в охапку и буквально принудил к соседству. Перевалило за полночь, и старший принц успокоенно заснул, сжимая Локи в тисках своих рук. Тот же не мог спать в таком положении, поэтому просто лежал и смотрел в темноту. Прислушивался к мерному дыханию будущего правителя Асгарда и раздумывал над давно произошедшими событиями.

Родители тогда очень обрадовались возвращению Локи-сына. Только Фригг немного посетовала на то, что всегда мечтала о дочери, которой он так успешно побыл. Фандрал грустно вздохнул, поняв, что больше нигде не найдёт идеальной девушки, какой оказалась для него женская ипостась Локи. Сиф же вздохнула с облегчением, поскольку с исчезновением принцессы исчезли и её проблемы, и опасное для жизни воительницы соперничество.

Людям Асгарда было объявлено, что младший наследник вернулся из Мидгарда. В честь этого события устроили празднество, на котором виновник торжества пробыл всего ничего и почти сразу улетучился в неизвестном направлении. Тор тогда опять смог его откопать и чуть не втемяшить в его упёртую голову уверения в любви. Но до активных действий дело не дошло – бог грома был слишком пьян и почти сразу потерял из вида коварно и быстро ускользнувшего повелителя колдовства. Перед этим, пока Локи выдирался из его объятий и говорил при этом, почему им нельзя быть парой, хозяин Мьёльнира брякнул, что они не родные, им можно. Но маг тогда слишком торопился улизнуть, поэтому не обратил на эту заплетающуюся фразу особого внимания. А потом и подзабыл.

Сейчас же, когда он вспомнил те моменты, в его голове всплыли и эти слова.

«Как это не родные? – спросил себя бог хитрости и почувствовал, как по телу, вроде укрытому одеялом, вроде прижатому к горячему телу Тора, пробежала холодная дрожь. Невольно передёрнув плечами, младший принц сжался и прикрыл глаза. – Не родные… Если так подумать, то мы совсем не похожи. Совершенно ни в чём… Братья обычно не такие. Хоть в чём-то они одинаковы… Почему он это сказал? Даже если в бреду, он не мог бы такое выдумать… Надо спросить! Сейчас же!». Локи решительно извернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с громовержцем. Тот безмятежно улыбался во сне, светлые ресницы трепетали. Эта мирная картинка на мгновение остановила мага, но ему срочно надо было узнать ответ на столь мучительный вопрос, поэтому повелитель иллюзий положил руку спящему на плечо и потряс.

-Тор… Тор! Тор!! – заговорил он ему в самое ухо, переложил руку ему на щёку и потрепал. – Тор, ну проснись уже! Тор!

-Обед сюда! – недовольно буркнул хозяин молота и сжал пальцы брата в своей широкой ладони. Затем неожиданно открыл глаза и воззрился на нарушителя сновидений. Поморгал, сфокусировал взгляд на лице перед ним и, узнав, обиженно надул губы. – Ну, Локи! Завтра же вставать рано! И коронация… Я только-только успокоился!.. Спи давай, и меня не мучай! – Он скользнул руками по гибкой спине соседа, устроил их на его пояснице и смежил веки.

-Тор! Я тебя с трудом разбудил, а ты опять дрыхнуть?! Ответь хоть на мой вопрос! И можешь спать дальше! – Возмущению бога обмана не было конца. Он слегка шлёпнул завтрашнего царя по щеке.

-Говори быстрее, а потом обещай, что перестанешь меня доставать и заснёшь… - в полудрёме пробормотал тот, перехватывая его кисть и слегка кусая ладонь.

-Только выслушай! Это важно и для меня, и для тебя! – Локи вздохнул и проговорил: - Ты однажды упоминал, что мы с тобой – не родные, поэтому нам можно быть вместе… С чего ты так решил?

-Что нам _можно_? – ещё невнятней спросил громовержец, постепенно засыпая.

-Нет! Что мы не родные! – громко сказал младший принц и щёлкнул брата по носу. – Ты меня слышишь?

-Да-да, перестань меня колотить… - вяло выговорил Тор, щупая переносицу. Чуть приоткрыл один глаз, посмотрел на мага, уверился, что тот от него просто так не отстанет, и тяжело вздохнул. С усилием задумался, подцепил в омуте памяти нужную мысль и тихо произнёс: - Кажется, отец мне сказал… В детстве ещё… Ну, как-то вскользь это упомянул…

-Отец? – напрягая слух, переспросил маг. – В детстве?

-Вроде… Он ещё добавил «ты не поймёшь»… А потом «Локи это не говори! Нельзя!» Ну я тогда и забыл это почти сразу… А тебе я когда это говорил?

-В праздник моего возвращения, - машинально ответил Локи, думая о словах Одина. «Локи не говори»…

-А, тогда… Я сказал, потому что это могло тебя убедить… в нормальности наших отношений… Ты же упрям безмерно… Зря я, конечно… Локи? – Бог грома с трудом разлепил веки, посмотрел на озадаченного брата и усмехнулся. Потрепал его по шелковистым волосам и прижал к своей груди. – Да не заморачивайся ты так! Забудь, хорошо? Ну ляпнул я, и что? Не глупи. И спи давай. Завтра у нас важный день… Спи… - Тор уткнулся носом ему в макушку и мгновенно уснул. Он даже не догадывался, что его сосед уже до мелочей продумал, как сорвать его «важный день»…

А повелитель хитрости и рад бы был забыть этот разговор, но сказанное отцом до странности сильно его встревожило. Попытки выкинуть это из головы оказались тщётными. Но Локи пересилил себя, устроился поудобнее и закрыл глаза. Усталость вдруг навалилась на него мёртвым грузом, поэтому вскоре младший принц уже спал, дыша будущему царю в шею.

* * *

Вторжение ётунов помешало коронации Тора. Он настолько обозлился на великанов, что решил невзирая на запрет царя идти разбираться с врагами. Несомненно, вначале всё шло по плану Локи. Тор, легкоманипулируемый в гневе, соберётся в Ётунхейм и тем самым нарушит условия перемирия с инеистыми великанами. Одину будет сообщено о затее старшего сына, и он перехватит маленький отряд с хозяином Мьёльнира во главе ещё у телепортера. Поймёт, что поторопился с коронацией громовержца и либо отложит её, либо выберет наследником младшего сына как более разумного. Да-да, даже несмотря на все те тёплые чувства, что маг испытывал к оказывается-не-родному-брату, не смогли побороть желания доказать Всеотцу, что именно он – бог хитрости – его достойный сын.

Но, конечно, планы – вещь хрупкая и капризная, поэтому они были нарушены. И Локи, единственный из шестёрки, кто отправился в Ётунхейм без серьёзного оружия (даже во всей своей магической мощи не успел как следует развернуться), вздохнул с облегчением, когда Один всё же явился в Мир врагов и спас незадачливую компанию. А далее события стали развиваться так, как повелитель колдовства не мог даже предположить. Он хотел, чтобы царь просто поругал старшего сына за проступок, не более того. Замысел бога обмана не должен была привести к таким печальным последствиям – он всё-таки не враг своему любимому. А доказать Тору, кто достоин трона, и немного пригасить его самолюбие – хороший урок.

Но Всеотец решил иначе и изгнал громовержца из Асгарда, при этом лишив его силы.

Локи несколько дней ходил как в воду опущенный, по-прежнему не веря в то, что брата больше нет рядом. При этом у него даже и мысли не возникало, что изгнание – временное и воспитательное. Однако мага сильно беспокоила ещё одна важная мысль. Два обстоятельства: то, что его рука посинела от хватки ётуна, и то, что сообщил ему Тор – сложились вместе и породили чудовищную догадку. Разговор с отцом в сокровищнице после прикосновения к ларцу великанов всё расставил по местам. Локи – не родной ребёнок, он – сын врага, сын Лафея, он – трофей, с помощью которого хотели создать Объединённое королевство…

Дальше – больше. Полное одиночество, сон Одина – всё это так сильно подействовало на и без того угнетённого повелителя иллюзий, что он почти не показывался из покоев. Когда же мать позвала его к себе и начала говорить о семье, маг уже ни во что не верил. Даже её и брата любовь показалась ему фальшивкой – настолько он не чувствовал себя родным. Вручение ему царского жезла повергло его в шок. «Нет, я не этого хотел… - подумал он тогда. – Если отец без сознания, а Тор в изгнании – все эти коронации – пустой звук. Я не этого хотел!»

Он осознал, что должен увидеть любимого во что бы то ни стало и убедиться, что тот жив и здоров. Однако мысль, что брат вернётся и разрушит всё, с таким трудом сделанное богом обмана, перечеркнула добрые намерения. И Локи явился в Мидгард, чтобы сказать о якобы умершем отце. Это, по его мнению, должно было заставить громовержца даже не заикаться о возвращении в Верхний мир. На какое-то время чувства, испытываемые молодым царём к изгнанному, взяли верх, и он сам обнял Тора и поцеловал его на прощание, нежно коснувшись губами горькой слезы на его щеке. При этом на сердце будто лёг Мьёльнир, но Локи постарался не замечать этой тяжести. Он уверял себя, что изгнание это – ненадолго. Что когда всё закончится (то есть он уничтожит Ётунхейм, Один проснётся и признает в нём достойного сына), второй принц тоже сможет вернуться в Асгард.

Поэтому, скрепя сердце, повелитель колдовства отправляется к врагам и «приглашает» их в Мир богов. Хеймдалля, который может разрушить все планы, он замораживает (прикрываясь при этом тем, что Страж Миров ослушался его приказа и отправил Трёх воинов и Сиф на Землю). Все эти порывы других вернуть Тора выводят Локи из себя. Сгоряча он вызывает Стража и велит всё уничтожить. Слепая ярость так сильна, что он уже не думает о последствиях. Когда же смертный бог грома просит забрать его жизнь вместо жизней других, маг буквально разрывается между любовью к нему и своим долгом. Долг пересиливает, и он бьёт изгнанника, чтобы преподать ему урок а также задержать в Мидгарде. После чего, уверенный, что старший сын Одина не погиб, открывает ётунам Бифрёст, заманивая таким образом в ловушку. Однако вернувший свою силу громовержец настроен более чем серьёзно. Гнев в нём затмевает все остальные чувства, и он очень зол на бога хитрости. Считая, что его любимый стал предателем, он с горечью понимает, что уже ничего не будет как раньше.

Локи же, объятый ревностью к той смертной и раздражённый последними событиями, вызывает брата на бой, всё ещё пытаясь доказать свою нужность. Хозяин Мьёльнира не хочет сражаться с ним – ведь это бессмысленно! Но повелитель колдовства так не думает, уничтожает врагов и кидается в битву с ним сломя голову. Тор всеми силами пытается остановить его, а уж поднять на него оружие тем более не может. Поэтому и протягивает ему руку, но тот оказывается иллюзией. Чтобы обездвижить мага и не дать ему наделать глупостей, громовержец кладёт на него молот и пытается остановить мощь Радужного моста. Находит единственное решение – разрушить его, что тут же и осуществляет. После взрыва успевает поймать жезл, за который держится брат, а их обоих ловит очнувшийся Один. Бог грома вздыхает с облегчением и уже планирует наказание для любимого и возвращение к обычной жизни с ним. Но Локи настолько охвачен своим желанием доказать свою истинность, что забывает про него и слышит только слова отца «Нет, Локи». Это становится последней каплей, бог хитрости осознает, что всё, им сделанное, не возвысило его ни в чьих глазах. Он уже и любовь Тора воспринимает как ненастоящее чувство, временное… Не выдержав этих потрясений, поняв, что никому он не нужен, повелитель колдовства в последний раз смотрит на любимого, на Всеотца и отпускает царский жезл. Крик брата ничего не может изменить…

Тоскуя по Локи, виня себя в том, что не смог его удержать, уберечь, громовержец надеется на единственную вещь, которая сможет вернуть ему его – восстановленный Бифрёст. Сын Одина даже мысли не допускает, что маг погиб в бездне Космоса. Он верит Хеймдаллю, когда тот говорит о не потерянной для них Земле. Там-то Тор и хочет найти любимого, если Мост возобновит связь Миров. А пока он только блуждает по дворцу, где всё напоминает ему о Локи, говорит о нём с мамой и по ночам видит тревожные сны о нём. Нередко смотрит в небо и вспоминает ситуации с участием брата, вспоминает его лицо в мельчайших подробностях, памятью ладоней ощущает хрупкость его тела. И чуть не воет на луну, когда дни без присутствия рядом мага становятся невыносимыми. Но надежда в нём живёт…

* * *

Сверкание радуги, и вот в узорчатом круге на Земле стоит широкоплечий мужчина в красном плаще, сжимая в руке молот. Да, Бифрёст восстановлен, и Тор прибыл в Мидгард, чтобы найти своего пропавшего брата. Его тут же окружают люди и начинают расспрашивать. Он пытается пробиться сквозь толпу и уйти. Тут подъезжает машина, и оттуда выходит знакомый ему человек – агент Коулсон. Заявляет, что они ждали его, и что он должен спасти Землю. Богу грома освобождают дорогу, он садится в автомобиль, и его отвозят в здание ЩИТа. Где Ник Фьюри, глава этой организации, доступно объясняет, какие у них проблемы и чего они ждут от аса. Что есть команда супергероев, называющих себя «Мстителями», которая спасает людей. Но не так давно у них появился серьёзный враг, который представляет большую опасность _пока что_ для Америки, но в скором времени, возможно, будет опасен и для всей планеты. ЩИТу нужна сила Тора, чтобы предотвратить гибель Земли.

Громовержец соглашается, и ему тут же представляют остальных участников борьбы. Слабая надежда на то, что среди них есть Локи, пропадает, когда он видит команду и знакомится со Старком, Романовой, Беннером, Бартоном и Роджерсом. Правда, он быстро находит с ними общий язык и понимает, что таких отличных товарищей ещё поискать. Но мысли о любимом не желают покидать его, как и кошмары, как и гложущая печаль. Однако с новыми друзьями не соскучишься, и у них получается расшевелить его и вернуть волю к жизни.

С новыми силами Тор продолжает поиски. Но их приходится прервать, поскольку враг «Мстителей» начинает масштабные разборки. А вскоре его, до сих пор скрывавшегося, вынуждают показаться. Бог грома мгновенно узнаёт его и впадает в ступор: их объявившийся враг – не кто иной как Локи. В душе сына Одина бурлят разные чувства: любовь, тоска, радость, ярость, горе, счастье. Придя в себя, он бросается к нему, чтобы заключить в объятья, чтобы поругать за исчезновение, чтобы не отпустить больше и вернуть в Асгард. Но повелитель колдовства смотрит на него с болью и отчаяньем, потом нерадостно ухмыляется и исчезает. Хозяин Мьёльнира ловит руками пустоту, растерянно смотрит на ладони и ударяет кулаками что было силы по земле. Потрёпанные «Мстители», наблюдавшие эту сцену и не успевшие что-либо сделать с появившимся перед ними врагом, расспрашивают аса о случившемся. Он, по-прежнему сжимая кулаки, говорит, что этот опасный для всех людей маг – его младший брат, покинувший Верхний мир. Затем насмерть замолкает и не желает двигаться с места. Его насильно отвозят в ЩИТ, успокоения ради усыпляют, и он проводит в полубессознательном состоянии около трёх дней.

После чего неохотно, но всё же рассказывает о событиях, произошедших в Асгарде до, во время его изгнания оттуда и после прощения. Рассказывает, что явился сюда снова только для того, чтобы найти ушедшего Локи и с ним возвратиться обратно. Фьюри на это жёстко замечает, что Локи – их опаснейший враг, и что сейчас не время для сентиментальных переживаний: они просто обязаны уничтожить бога обмана и тем самым уберечь Землю от разрушения. Тор тут же вспыхивает гневом и чуть не вытрясает из главы организации душу. Когда же друзья его утихомиривают, он заявляет, что спасать людей будет, но сражаться с братом ни за что не станет. Ник удовлетворён и этим, думая про себя, что «Мстители» и без громовержца захотят и смогут убить врага. Сотрудничество продолжается. Схватки со слугами Локи – тоже.

Но во время очередной битвы повелитель иллюзий неожиданно снимает барьер и позволяет брату оказаться совсем рядом. Сын Одина не мешкая становится к нему вплотную и крепко обнимает после долгой разлуки. Враг всея Мидгарда отвечает на его осторожный поцелуй и тут же отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. Тор уже хочет счастливо улыбнуться и пожурить его за то, что Локи оставил его одного. Но под серьёзным взглядом изумрудных глаз сникает и хмурится, предчувствуя что-то плохое. И правда, маг кладёт ладонь ему на шею и говорит:

-Ты должен вернуться в Асгард. И чем быстрее, тем лучше!

-Но почему?! Я же нужен здесь! – восклицает Тор, сжимая плечи брата и с тревогой вглядываясь в его лицо. И не находит в нём и намёка на лукавость. Только безграничную усталость и горечь.

-Там ты нужен ещё больше, - отвечает Локи. И поясняет вскинувшему брови богу грома: - Разве ты не чувствуешь? Даже я ощущаю угрозу, нацеленную на Верхний мир. А ведь я уже не принадлежу ему. Ты как его полноправный житель должен сломя голову нестись туда, выяснять источник опасности и защищать от него всех асов.

-Но я… - Хозяин молота стискивает зубы и мотает головой. Несмотря на бешеную радость при виде любимого, он боится, что тот снова обманет, а он попадётся на крючок. Локи читает его как открытую книгу и приподнимает уголки губ в улыбке. На мгновение его глаза зажигаются живым огоньком, как когда-то, безумно давно, и маг говорит:

-Верить или нет – решать тебе. Когда тебя позовёт Всеотец (а не сомневайся, он тебя позовёт и очень даже скоро), ты поймёшь, что зря не поверил мне и не заторопился в Асгард. Если хочешь знать, Средний мир мне не нужен, уничтожать его я не собираюсь. Так что Земле ничего не грозит (кроме деятельности самих людей). Отправляйся в Асгард сейчас же, мне потом ещё спасибо скажешь…

Тор на это кивает и снова прижимает повелителя колдовства к себе.

-Да, и ещё… - Локи приподнимает голову: - Скорее всего, мы с тобой больше не увидимся. Так что пора говорить друг другу «прощай».

-Что?! – испуганно вскрикивает бог грома, но маг быстро выскальзывает из его объятий, нежно и вместе с тем горько целует в губы и исчезает в вихре серебристо-зелёных лучей. Барьер, до этого момента державшийся вокруг братьев, рассыпается, и к Тору наконец пробиваются «Мстители». Мелкие враги улетучиваются вслед за хозяином, и битва прекращается.

Громовержец подавленно молчит и невидяще смотрит в одну точку – место, где только что стоял его любимый. Ощущает на губах его прикосновение и вспоминает произнесённые слова. Ему сейчас плевать на угрозу Асгарду и Мидгарду: он постепенно осознаёт, что секунду назад в третий и, возможно, последний раз дал Локи уйти. С осознанием приходит и отчаянье, которое наваливается на него с такой силой, что сын Одина оседает в серую дорожную пыль. Воздух пронзает полный боли крик, в котором сложно уловить что-то человеческое. Как будто в ответ на это в небесах разражается гроза. Недавние мелкие капли превращаются в яростный ливень, молнии освещают тёмную вату тяжёлых туч. Тор, погружённый в своё горе, не обращает никакого внимания на зовущих его друзей. И те решают оставить его наедине с самим собой и с бурей. Неизвестно, сколько времени длится буйство стихии… Но хозяину Мьёльнира кажется, что он находится в другом пространстве и не чувствует порывистого ветра, ледяного дождя…

«Тор!» - раздаётся в его голове, однако он не обращает на это внимание – всё ещё не может поверить в потерю почти возвращённого брата.

Когда же зов повторяется, да ещё и сопровождается раскатом грома, старший принц приходит в себя.

«Вернись в Асгард! Тор! Ты нужен нам здесь! Это приказ!»

-Отец? – шёпотом произносит бог грома, поднимая лицо и смотря на небо. Там в свете зарниц ему чудятся очертания всадника на восьминогом коне.

«Сейчас я – твой царь! Возвращайся!» - хлыстом щёлкают слова, и неведомая сила вздёргивает Тора на ноги. Он с трудом поднимается, делает шаг, берётся за рукоять молота, взлетает и устремляется к узорчатому кругу на краю пустоши.

«Поспеши! Пока Бифрёст цел…» - вспыхивает и затихает голос Одина в его разуме. А полыхнувшие радуги на мгновение ослепляют громовержца, режут влажные от слёз глаза…

* * *

В телепортере, вопреки обыкновению, не было Хеймдалля, Радужный мост не закрылся. Он продолжал пронзать космическое пространство, искрился и почему-то громко трещал. Тор, которого вдруг настигло страшное чувство неотвратимой опасности, не обратил на хруст Бифрёста внимания, а поспешил к дворцу. Летя над городом, бог грома не увидел на улицах обычного оживления. Зато неожиданно для себя заметил, что во дворе перед замком строятся мужчины в полном военном облачении. Чувство опасности обострилось до предела, и принц, завидев на высоких ступенях Одина в золотой броне, опустился рядом с ним. Стража поспешно и почтительно расступилась.

-Отец! Что всё это значит?! Армия? Война? Но как?! У нас же нет врагов! – встревоженно воскликнул бог грома, окидывая взглядом собиравшееся огромное воинство.

-Тор. Враги у нас были всегда. Они долгое время копили силы, и теперь собираются нанести удар. Да, грядёт война… - медленно проговорил царь, смотря на бушующий телепортер, который еле выдерживал мощь Моста и не мог её подавить.

-Война?! С кем?! Кто враги?! Клянусь, я защищу от них Асгард! – Хозяин Мьёльнира потряс молотом в воздухе. Тут ему на плечо легла тяжёлая рука, и он обернулся. Рядом стоял Хеймдалль и тоже смотрел на ослепительно сверкающий Бифрёст. Повернулся к Одину, поклонился и сообщил:

-По вашему приказу, Повелитель, армия собрана и готова к выступлению.

-Понятно, - кивнул тот, продолжая сверлить взглядом телепортер.

-Кто-наши-враги? – сквозь зубы раздельно процедил Тор, не услышав ответа на свой вопрос.

-Во главе их Сурт, мудрый и опаснейший великан, - негромко сказал Всеотец, мельком взглянул на разозлённого сына и веско добавил: - _Огненный_ великан. Он организовал то восстание, где однажды убили твоего млад… Локи, - поспешно поправился он.

 _О_ дин отлично знал, к какой реакции приведут его слова, поэтому заранее отошёл от громовержца.

-Что?!! Он?! Ещё жив?! И он наш враг?! Я хочу его убить! – Оглушительный рык принца раскатился, казалось, по всему Асгарду. – Отец! Где они все?!! Я прикончу их голыми руками!

Царь отступил ещё на шаг, а Хеймдалль придержал бога грома за плечи, не давая рвануть в неизвестность.

-Тор? Вернулся?! Где он?! – раздался издалека женский голос. Его звук был сейчас единственным средством, способным слегка остудить ярость сына Одина. Стражи расступились, и к нему подбежала Фригг. Крепко обняла за шею: - Тор! Ты цел! Слава Ясеню! Но ведь ты… Мидгард. – Она заглянула ему в лицо. Хозяин Мьёльнира понял и улыбнулся:

-Мам, Локи жив. – Посмотрел на неё и тут же перевёл взгляд на вздрогнувшего отца, потом на замершего рядом Стража Врат. – Жив. Хотя и не в порядке… Но, прости, я не смог его уговорить… Ещё бы немного времени… - Громовержец помрачнел и опустил голову. – И у меня бы получилось…

-Поздно, - вдруг произнёс Всеотец, и как будто подтверждая его слова, земля под ногами асов тяжело содрогнулась. Все тут же устремили взгляд на громко затрещавший Радужный мост.

-Ваше величество, - обратился Хеймдалль к Одину, и тот крикнул:

-Выступаем! Ровнее строй! Вперёд!

Ему подвели Слейпнира, Тору – его коня. Фригг поцеловала мужа и сына, заставила себя улыбнуться им, и они вскочили в сёдла.

-Возвращайтесь скорее! – сказала она им вслед и добавила шёпотом: - Возвращайтесь живыми…

Бог грома ехал по правую руку от отца, по левую – Хеймдалль; за ними скакали Тройка воинов, Сиф и опытные бойцы. Основное войско следовало на некотором расстоянии от них. Тор приблизился к Верховному асу и произнёс:

-Ты сказал «поздно». Почему?! Что должно случиться?! Мы выйдем из войны победителями! Ты сомневаешься в нас?!

 _О_ дин бросил на него тяжёлый взгляд, переглянулся со Стражем Миров и качнул головой:

-Нет, Тор… Это будет не война… Всему скоро придёт _Конец_ … Не будет ни победивших, ни проигравших…

-О чём ты говоришь?! – Бог грома был в шоке от этих слов, тем более сказанных _Всеотцом_. – Что ещё за конец?! Мы ведь все бессмертны, мы искусные воины! А ты говоришь, никого не будет?! Это невоз…

-Это Судьба, Тор. Суровая дама (точнее, дамы). Нам она не подвластна…

-Судьба?! Судьба нам когда-то вернула Локи! Неужели Она хочет уничтожить всё?! – воскликнул хозяин молота, встряхивая поводья.

-Я не знаю всего, сын, - ответил царь Асгарда, и тот только сейчас заметил его утомлённый вид. – Но если мы должны умереть, то умрём достойно. Умрём сражаясь за все Миры! Вперёд! – И он, взмахнув золотым жезлом, вырвался вперёд и поскакал во главе отозвавшегося боевым кличем войска.

Радужный мост вздрогнул в последний раз и, разрушив телепортер, оглушительно взорвался. Порождённый вихрь энергии разнёсся по глади моря, опрокидывающего свои воды в бездну Космоса. Воины Асгарда скакали сквозь ураганный ветер, поднявшийся из-за ударной волны. Но потоки воздуха внезапно стихли, а Один с Тором и Хеймдаллем остановились у покорёженного края Бифрёста и устремили взор вниз. От великого моря осталась огромная дымящаяся равнина, которая стремительно заполнялась самыми разными чудовищными существами. На краю земли стоял накренившись огромный чёрный корабль, с которого враги продолжали прибывать. Под ногами огненных великанов, ступающих по равнине, клубился туман последних испаряющихся морских капель. Впереди всех гордо шествовал повелитель Муспелльхейма и не отрываясь смотрел на Всеотца. Тот негромко сказал:

-Сурт… - и тут же вскинул вправо жезл, перегородив им грудь рванувшегося вперёд сына: - Стоять!

-Но, отец! Ведь это он же!.. И враги!

-Если без приказа ввяжешься в бой, я лишу тебя всего! – грозно произнёс Один, даже не повернувшись к нему. Тор поморщился, но всё же почтительно склонил голову. А царь Асгарда ударил посохом по обломкам Моста, и его остатки вместе с опорой обрушились на равнину, образовав крутой спуск. Верховный ас сделал знак следовать за ним и направил Слейпнира навстречу врагам. Сурт и Всеотец сошлись ровно посередине выжженного поля и остановились друг напротив друга. Не было сказано ни слова. Собиравшееся за спиной великана войско представляло собой строй самых на есть разношёрстных существ: от уцелевших ётунов до мерзких тварей, обитающих в Хельхейме. Асгардцы стояли, напряжённо оглядывая тех, с кем им предстояло сразиться. Но это было только началом.

Неожиданно в небе раздался оглушительный жуткий вой, от которого Мир богов накрыла вторая ударная волна. Когда она прокатилась, все увидели, что свет стал меркнуть. Моргание и вытирание глаз ни к чему не привело: воинам не показалось, что стало быстро темнеть и холодать. Тут Сурт пошевелился, усмехнулся и поднял руку вверх. Все посмотрели, куда он указывал, и увидели: солнце медленно уменьшалось, его накрывала чудовищная тень огромного волка.

-Фенрир… Смог сорваться с Цепи. Это и правда возможно, - опять тихо сказал Один и посмотрел на огненного великана. – Всё, как и предсказывалось. Мир богов затмится. Но это ведь ещё не всё, не так ли, Сурт? – впервые обратился он напрямик к врагу. Тот медленно кивнул.

-Отец! Что ты!.. - воскликнул Тор, не услышав слова царя о затмении Мира.

-Молчи! И смотри! – оборвал его Всеотец. Асгард снова содрогнулся, и над краем земли, около корабля, с которого сходила повелительница Нижнего мира, поднялась голова исполинского змея. С огромных зубов капал яд, прожигавший землю, ноздри источали не менее отравленный дым.

-Ёрмунганд, - произнёс Один, - и Хель… теперь наступление Рагнарёка неизбежно… - Всеотец глянул на Хеймдалля, тот вскинул рог и затрубил наступление. В следующее мгновение оба войска сорвались с места, преодолели разделявшее их расстояние и сшиблись посреди бывшего моря. Началась Великая битва, предвещавшая Гибель богов.

* * *

Великое пламя, поглощавшее Ясень, вскоре добралось и до Асгарда, где постепенно начал стихать бой между асами и чудовищами из других Миров. Сражения завершались в разных частях равнины, бывшей морем, враги гибли каждую секунду.

Вот уже спустился на землю Фенрир, и Один не смог одолеть его. За Всеотца отомстил Видар, его побратим, недавно вернувшийся в Асгард.

Вот уже Тюр, бог воинской доблести, смертельно ранен когтями пса Гарма, но он успел вонзить меч ему в горло.

Вот Тор отходит от побеждённого им змея Ёрмунганда, но падает без сил на землю, отравленный дыханием и истерзанный клыками чудовища. Бог грома упрямо всматривается в тёмно-синее бессолнечное небо. Вдруг ему кажется, что над ним склоняется любимый, что его зелёные глаза широко раскрыты, и в них сквозит тревога… Какая хорошая иллюзия… Но кажется ли ему всё это?!

-Тор! Тор, очнись! Ты же видишь меня! Это я, Локи! Слышишь, Тор! – Бог обмана, появившийся уже в самом конце битвы, еле смог отыскать брата, который лежал пластом около мёртвой змеи. Больше он никого и ничего не видел, сразу же рванул к громовержцу. Локи поддержал ладонями его клонившуюся голову и слегка потряс, не переставая звать по имени. Потом понял, что тот ничего не соображает, прошептал заклинание и коснулся губами его рта. Золотистое облачко окутало их волосы, и в следующее мгновение взгляд Тора обрёл осмысленность.

-Ло… Локи… Это и правда ты… - через силу прохрипел старший принц и попытался улыбнуться. Если бы он мог поднять руку, он бы обнял любимого до хруста в рёбрах и ни за что бы не отпустил больше. Но сын Одина сейчас был беспомощней ребёнка, поэтому просто смотрел на мага глазами, полными любви и щемящей нежности.

Тот ответил на этот взгляд прекрасной из-за своей редкости и искренности улыбкой. Затем наклонился и прижался губами к холодеющему лбу аса.

-Да, я здесь. Рядом с тобой, - произнёс он наконец.

-Ты ведь не исчезнешь? Больше не станешь убегать? – отрывисто спросил Тор, с почти детским испугом глядя на него.

Локи не удержался и прыснул, так позабавила его эта наивность.

-Нет, - сказал он серьёзно. – Больше не стану. Да уже и не нужно…

-Мы не умрём… Ни за что не умрём, - поняв, о чём он говорит, упрямо сказал бог грома.

-Да, конечно, - согласился младший принц.

-Я… Знаешь… – из последних сил выдавил хозяин Мьёльнира.

-Нет, расскажи. – Локи наклонился к нему, чтобы он не напрягался, и приготовился слушать.

-Я… - Последние слова Тор произнёс шёпотом, вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

Бог хитрости приподнялся и посмотрел на его умиротворённое лицо.

-Да… И я тебя… И я тебя, Тор.

Локи приподнял его голову и уложил себе на колени. Коснулся кончиками пальцев его ресниц и посмотрел вверх, на мутно-чёрное небо.

-Так вот что ты имел в виду, _мудрец_ … Вот к чему привела эта разлука… Всё-таки и мы смертны. А раз он не смог удержать меня здесь, значит, я тоже умру… Мимир, чтоб тебя! Неужели ты не ошибаешься?! Даже противно, какой правильный, - горько усмехнулся повелитель магии. Опустился лицом на грудь громовержца и сложил ладони под щекой. Еле заметно вздрогнул и, не открывая глаз, поинтересовался: - Следуешь предсказанию? Пришёл в Мир первым, а уйдёшь последним? Да, Хеймдалль?

-Ты всё такой же. Мидгард не смог тебя изменить, - сказал Страж Миров, стоя рядом и тяжело опираясь на меч. Потом слегка улыбнулся и произнёс мягче: - Неужели тебя вернула к жизни связь с Тором? А я ломал голову, кто же может быть тебе дорог…

-Ты будешь удивлён, но да. Я и сам не понимал этого до определённого момента, - неожиданно для себя признался Локи.

-Эй! Что с тобой? – встревоженно спросил тут Хеймдалль.

-А что не так? – приоткрыл бог обмана один глаз. Поднёс к лицу руку и усмехнулся. – Мы и правда смертные. Но так даже лучше.

Хранитель Врат хмурился, глядя, как тела Тора и Локи начинают медленно испаряться, превращаясь в невесомые огоньки.

-Но ведь ты даже не ранен! – воскликнул золотой воин, дёрнулся вперёд и тут же схватился за окровавленный бок.

-Это не имеет значения, - серьёзно ответил младший принц. – Считай так: нет его, - он прижался щекой к шее бога грома, - нет и меня. Но и ты уже исчезаешь… - Маг красноречиво посмотрел на собеседника. И бросил взгляд на край земли, где рдела дрожащая полоса. – Огонь добрался до Асгарда, скоро всё исчезнет…

-Скажи, Локи, как ты…

-Постой. Это ты скажи. Что с Оди… с отцом?

-Фенрир не удовольствовался одним солнцем, а Повелитель не смог его одолеть…

Бог хитрости на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

-А мама?..

-Царица обещала всех вас ждать до конца.

-Вот как… - Локи улыбнулся и погладил любимого по волосам. – Это хорошо… Что ты хотел узнать?

-Как ты оказался здесь, если Бифрёста больше нет?

-Когда я был царём, я тебе говорил о секретных тропах в Асгард.

-Где они?

-А не всё ли равно? Ты выбрал неудачное время для этого вопроса, - ехидно, но как-то необидно заметил бог иллюзий. – Кстати. Ты хоть раз признал во мне принца? Или так всегда и упрямился? – Голос Локи стихал, тела его и Тора становились всё более невесомыми и прозрачными.

-Да, - после паузы ответил Хеймдалль. После чего с трудом опустился на одно колено и почтительно склонился перед повелителем колдовства. – Ваше высочество.

Тот неверяще приподнял одну бровь, но потом понял и кивнул ему:

-Ты достойно нёс свою службу, Страж Миров. Освобождаю тебя от клятвы.

-Слушаюсь, мой Повелитель.

-Ох уж эти пафосные речи, терпеть их не могу, - хмыкнул Локи и лукаво сверкнул глазами. Еле-еле приподнял руку и указал Хеймдаллю на край земли. – А теперь иди. Ты должен увидеть Гибель Миров. Иди, пока можешь.

Тот с усилием встал на ноги и тяжело направился к полыхающей бездне Космоса. Его тело уже утрачивало материальность, но ещё не растворялось в воздухе. Хранитель Врат в последний раз обернулся и взглянул на поле Великой битвы. Везде поднимались в чёрное небо пузырьки света. Он опустил глаза и увидел, как бог хитрости дотянулся до губ Тора и прижался к ним своими, после чего остался недвижим. Их тела тут же обратились в вихрь мерцающих огоньков, смешались и взмыли высоко вверх. Золотой страж отвернулся, пересёк равнину и встал на краю Мира. Успел ещё увидеть, как весь охваченный пламенем Ясень устремляет свои ветви в вечность, и его тело разлетелось на яркие искры, тут же последовавшие за другими частицами света в небеса.

Огонь вздыбился, подобно норовистому коню, и поглотил всё сущее этой Вселенной.

Миры перестали существовать…

 

**_Эпилог._ **

Заново рождённый Космос. Средний мир. Планета Земля, иначе Мидгард.

Начало дня. Небольшой провинциальный городок. На улицах суетятся люди, машины проносятся по дороге. На пересечении двух проспектов стоит небольшой бар. Из-за утреннего времени в нём нет посетителей, если не считать одного молодого человека, сидящего за стойкой.

Хозяин заведения вытирает хрустальные рюмки и изредка посматривает на этого завсегдатая. Тот всегда заказывает горьковатое красное вино, а получив его, покачивает бокал в тонких бледных пальцах и задумчиво рассматривает игру цвета напитка. Никогда ничего не говорит, просиживает в баре несколько часов, выпивает один-единственный стакан и, расплатившись, уходит.

Бармен на второй день его появления спросил, не нужно ли ещё что-нибудь. Посетитель поднял на него ярко-зелёные глаза и смотрел всего несколько секунд. Потом медленно покачал головой и вернулся к своим размышлениям. Мужчина поспешил отойти и с тех пор ничего не спрашивал, а молча кивал головой в знак приветствия и наливал одно и то же вино. Хозяину бара тогда почудилась в этих глазах бездна Вселенной, искрящаяся, опасная и загадочная.

Вот и сейчас молодой человек в последний раз крутанул в пальцах точёную ножку бокала и поставил его на стол. Бармен поднял голову, но посетитель против обыкновения не поднялся и не вышел. Чуть нахмурился и провёл ногтем по краю стекла.

Тут входная дверь широко открылась, могучий светловолосый мужчина уверенным шагом пересёк помещение и остановился у стойки, глядя на сидящего к нему спиной юношу. Хозяин отложил полотенце и очередной стакан, встал напротив и спросил что подать. Но вдруг зеленоглазый жестом остановил его и чуть мотнул головой. Бармен понял, что его вмешательство не нужно, и отошёл к застеклённому шкафу. А пришедший тем временем уселся за стойку и повернулся к соседу. Тот подробно изучал взглядом бокал и, кажется, полностью игнорировал новоприбывшего. Затем вздохнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

-Опаздываешь, - одновременно с укором и усмешкой произнёс он.

-Да, прости… - ответил мужчина и слегка улыбнулся. – Но я искал тебя как только мог. Надеюсь, это меня оправдывает?

Черноволосый еле слышно хмыкнул.

-Возможно…

Тогда его собеседник протянул руку и осторожно сжал его запястье, поднёс к своему лицу и поцеловал тыльную сторону узкой ладони. Юноша посмотрел на него и шевельнул губами. Если бы бармен мог слышать и видеть их сейчас, он бы разобрал в этом шёпоте слова «Всё-таки мы бессмертны». Но хозяину заведения сейчас казалось, что бар пуст и наполнится посетителями только к обеду.

Для посторонних глаз не предназначалась эта встреча влюблённых. Встреча после первой жизни, смерти и долгих лет исканий во второй жизни. Этот миг принадлежал только им двоим. И больше никому…

****


End file.
